The New York Revelation
by kalee60
Summary: Hating each other for a lifetime - easy. Being forced to work together - impossible. When Hermione & Draco are sent to New York on a mission, things don't go exactly as planned, and neither had any idea what working closely would eventually reveal...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was not happy. Actually, Hermione was as far from happy as she could possibly get. Drumming her fingernails on the hard arm of the chair she currently sat in – did nothing to alleviate the ball of discontent in her stomach. So she took the only course of action open to her. She drummed louder.

"Granger, stop that infernal noise. Are you always so annoying first thing in the morning?"

Hermione's lip involuntary curled. The reason for her extremely bad mood sat less than thirty inches away from her. Draco sodden Malfoy. Nothing in the world could be worse than seeing his smug superior face at nine thirty in the morning. She raised an eyebrow and continued to stare straight ahead; ignoring him to perfection. She drummed the rhythm of _Yankie Doodle_.

"Very mature." He drawled.

She stopped for a nano-second to give him a look which usually made people cower. Draco had the audacity to sit motionless and stare back at her - with no visible reaction. _What a freaking prat_.

After a moment, his mouth slowly tilted in a smirk. _Damn it_; she'd forgotten – and stopped her drumming. Hermione narrowed her deep brown eyes, then began to tap _ice-ice baby_. The smirk fell. Why the hell had Neil scheduled them for a meeting together? He knew they loathed each other - with a passion.

Actually, if she thought about things reasonably – something she always did – Hermione realised she was quite fortunate. This was the longest amount of time they had spent in the same room as each other for more than three months. Yet, for reasons unknown; it was proving to be too much too soon. The last fifteen minutes had literally been torture. Draco had the impertinence to move four times, which made the chair squeak in two different ways. He'd sighed loudly six times, been actually breathing in the same vicinity as her, and addressed her twice thus far – it was bloody infuriating.

Malfoy stretched his legs out in-front of him, pointing his toes slightly like he had a cramp. Hermione certainly did not think they looked taut and muscular as the suit pants tightened - everywhere. Hermione gulped; then chastised herself. Every field agent had nice legs, even she did. Malfoy coughed and she looked up startled into his smirking grey eyes. Mortified beyond words to be caught staring, she glared and pretended to remove lint from her lint-free black trousers. Ignoring the small chuckle beside her, Hermione imagined ten different ways to kill him whilst making it look accidental. It managed to calm her down - until Malfoy moved again. The squeak of the chair over-rode any desire to try and remain civil. She slammed her hand over his forearm which rested on the chair's edge adjacent to hers.

"That's enough." Hermione hissed through her teeth. "So help me – if you move one more time…"

"You'll what?" He interrupted. "Use your talons to tap '_she'll be coming round the mountain_' on my head." His eyebrow was raised in insolence.

Hermione felt her face flame red as she spluttered incoherent sentences at him.

"Oh, I see - you'll confuse me to death with your inability to form words instead."

Her fingers tightened on his arm in fury, until she realised she was still actually _touching_ the toad. Giving one last firm squeeze, which she hoped conveyed her anger – she let go and wiped her hand on her leg. _Like that would get rid of his germs, I'll need to bathe it for a week in bleach_. Spinning towards him, she was ready to let loose a tirade, when Catherine – Neil's secretary, interrupted the blood bath which was about to start.

"Neil will see you both now." Catherine eyed them warily. Hermione scoffed, what did she think they were going to do? Blow each other up using paperclips and blu-tac from the desk. Hermione knew she was a damn good agent – but she was no MacGyver.

Draco stood up with a muttered 'about time' and started for the office. Hermione jumped up – there was no way he was going into Neil's office first. She was the senior operative – even if she'd only been with the company three months longer than him.

Hermione kept a derisive huff under her breath, and tried not to physically push Malfoy out of the way. Though, she couldn't resist a quick dig with her elbow into his side; under the guise of searching for some mints in her bag. His small grunt made her mouth quirk up – which disappeared the moment she looked up into steel, ice grey eyes. He blinked slowly, and menacingly – only Malfoy could make blinking seem like a prelude to murder.

Hermione felt a shiver run down the length of her spine, and pegged it for revulsion – nothing more. _Although - those eyes; so magnetic; like looking into a silver snowscape_….she stopped the ridiculous thought before it branched off.

"Ah good, you're both here, come, come, sit down." Neil motioned to the two chairs sitting in-front of his desk. Hermione was dismayed to see these were placed almost as close together as the two in Catherine's office. It would look petty if she moved hers.

The loud squeak of rubber on the floor broke up her thoughts; Malfoy had no qualms about looking petty it seemed – so Hermione moved hers too; even further away. They now had enough space between them to park a Mini Cooper. Neil did nothing but look between the two of them for a moment.

Their dislike of each other was almost legendary within the Ministry's Force Ten team. Obviously, Neil for the most part ignored the gossip – else there would be no way he'd set up a double meeting. Hermione's ball of discontent was rapidly turning into nerves. Neil couldn't have good news if they were here together; maybe they'd lost one of the ten. Hermione hoped not, she actually liked her workmates. Malfoy's cough made her snap a glare in his general direction – well _almost_ all her workmates.

Force Ten was an aptly named elite ten manned organisation which snuck in and out of the country to fight, find and bring back Intel, war criminals, artefacts and anything the Auror department thought too delicate for them to operate. Aurors were closely scrutinized by the Wizarding World and the press; therefore, Force Ten was formed to do the so called 'dirty work'. The best part of working under the radar was the freedom to be able to do what was necessary - not what would look good politically, or in the papers. The Ministry made an offer too good to refuse, and Hermione had been with them a better part of six years. Unfortunately, they extended the same deal to Malfoy - which he accepted_. Pillock._

"I have a new, very sensitive operation which I need sorted out as soon as possible. Not sensitive in nature, yet sensitive in regards to whom it's about, and how to deal with it." Neil began to look through the papers on his desk searching for something. Hermione wondered why Malfoy was in on her brief – she smiled slightly. Maybe he was in trouble and had to watch how an honourable employee worked a meeting. Or most likely, time constraints meant they would be briefed for two missions at the same time – Neil was a busy man after all. That had to be it.

"No problem Neil – I'll have it sorted quick smart." Hermione almost bounced in her chair at the possibility of making Draco look foolish. He scowled and mouthed 'arse kisser', to which she replied by flipping him the bird.

Neil coughed. Hermione flushed bright red, realising her boss had just witnessed the most childish thing she'd done in her twenty nine years on the planet – well almost the most childish. Hexing Draco's hairbrush to make his hair turn purple and sing 'I'm a purple people eater' was also a highlight in her juvenile career.

Instead of reprimanding her, Neil grabbed a pile of papers; handing a bundle first to Malfoy and a second sheath to her. Hermione frowned as she looked mutely at the file. Malfoy was already flipping through it when he coughed again, it sounded almost like a choke.

Looking over at her nemesis, she noticed his usual pale colour had a very red angry tinge to it. Smiling in glee, Hermione knew Draco's mission was not to his liking at all.

"Oh poor, Malfoy. Did you get another stint in the desert? All the sun was no good for your pasty complexion last time, was it? It truly looked like you wore sunnies for a month when you came back – sunburn is so unforgiving." Clapping a hand over her mouth in mock embarrassment, she continued with a laugh in her voice, "Oh sorry – I forgot; we weren't to mention that again."

If laser beams flashing from eyes was a super power, and Malfoy had it – Hermione would be a pile of burning flesh on the floor. She reeled a little under the intensity of his glare and was suddenly thankful wands were not allowed in Neil's office.

"Play nice, Hermione." Neil's voice interrupted Malfoy visually killing her with a look. "After all, you're my two top operatives - and it will make the next week easier for all concerned."

It appeared Hermione's frown was not yet to be alleviated. What was Neil on about? Seeing her puzzled look, Draco turned on her.

"Gods, Granger – you really are a thick bint." The words were clipped and precise, he was on edge.

Her lip curled unconsciously. "Don't you call me…"

Once again he interrupted her tirade with a hiss. "Read the damn mission brief."

Hermione huffed and sat back heavily on her chair, who the hell did Malfoy think he was? Ordering her around like she was a common secretary – _no offense Catherine_, she quickly thought. Flicking the papers so they sat straight up, she relaxed and began to quickly skim the brief. This was only because she wanted to; definitely for no other reason.

_Operation: Code – Black Cross_

_Targets: Lawrence Mathis and Miranda Huntington, a married couple from New York's elite high class magical community._

_Objective: – To infiltrate Lawrence and Miranda's mansion, break into their underground vault and obtain the Chest Of Revelation. It was stolen from the Gringotts Ministry Vault late last month. It has been traced to New York, and Lawrence. If opened this would immediately disarm every magical charm and spell in the world. In effect it would reveal Magic to the Muggle population – no glamour would conceal us or our world._

_This can not happen. As you would be fully aware – this would be catastrophic, not only for the Magical Community, but also for the Muggles. This case is to be treated with delicacy, tact and a level of finesse so as not to alert any other member of this exclusive New York Magical Community. The ministry does not need, or want any bad press from this, and an incident of any kind will result in termination of employment immediately._

_Clause 1.A – Ministry involvement will be denied in the case of capture and your personnel files will be wiped immediately._

_1.B – All weapons, wands and spells will be authorised and approved before they are taken out of the country._

_1.C – Any harm to person/s in the line of duty will be taken care of by the Ministry's clean up crew. Damage to property will not be._

Hermione skim read the rest of the page, which was unlike her in every way - but Malfoy's glower was putting her off and concentration was not forthcoming. She almost threw her papers at him to see if he would flinch. She was still livid at his display earlier, how dare he call her names_._ She would never be so pathetic – _the stupid idiot prat_.

The brief seemed straightforward enough – infiltrate their vault, steal back the Chest and save the Muggle world from learning about magic. Since she was a vault specialist she was the obvious choice for the mission. _Piece of cake – no biggy_. Even the threat of losing her job didn't faze her; it was a clause in all operations. It bred the idea - no fear, no motivation. She looked at Malfoy's livid features and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Your problem being?"

"The problem?" His voice was incredulous; he then frowned at her like she was the biggest dolt in England. "Read the bottom of the page, Granger. For Merlin's sake, Neil – I can't work with her – she's bloody clueless."

Malfoy stood up so quickly, Hermione lost her train of thought. He angrily paced around the room until he stood in-front of the huge window overlooking the Thames. Hermione took a second to begrudgingly admire the cut of Malfoy's suit and the way he wore it with confidence. If only the wizards she dated looked as good.

Hermione's world halted by two thoughts; the first being, when did her addled brain ever consider Malfoy as attractive? The second – _work together?_

Hermione snatched up the papers again, and with growing dread she read the last clause.

_7.A – Evening dress will be prevalent, as the first point of contact will be a couples only High Society cocktail evening, in which Ms Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy will be attending - together. _

Hermione looked up, knowing her face was white as a sheet. It was a joint mission – her partner, Malfoy – their cover, a high society couple.

Swallowing the sick feeling welling up inside of her, she knew one thing for certain. The gods officially hated her; there was no doubt in her mind.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Neil had assigned Hermione and Draco to work together. Two days of ranting, raving and an odd sort of resignation; all of which Hermione did alone in her apartment. Her neighbours now officially thought she was a crazy lady who yelled to herself at night. She couldn't help but think Draco and her would barely escape with their lives intact, because it was obvious they would kill each other. The one thing she <em>was<em> certain of; every other case in her lifetime she was assigned would be infinitely easier than this one. Maybe she was being too harsh on him. Laughing bitterly, Hermione knew she wasn't – he would _never_ give her an inch.

She was currently standing in her office waiting for Draco to arrive so they could Apparate to New York. He was late, a trait which had Hermione curling her fingers into fists; could Draco do anything right?_ Probably not,_ was the curt answer.

Staring out from her window she watched the people below, and wondered if this would be the last quiet moment to herself. Her last reprieve before the disaster which was Draco stomped all over her ordered and uncomplicated life. As she thought of the wolf in wolf's expensive clothing, he suddenly appeared in the crowd below.

Sneering, a gesture she'd picked up somewhere; Hermione watched as Malfoy walked along. "Look at him, head held high, like he owns the world, _Git_. What on _earth_ is he wearing?"

Continuing to peer down, Hermione raised an eyebrow. He wore what looked like jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt._ No way_. Malfoy did not 'do' casual. She even pictured him training in the gym with his suit pants and shirt on – he also wouldn't sweat, it would be 'unseemly'. Watching him, she realised she'd never seen him look so – at ease. It made her nervous.

Then Draco did something she was sure had to be a trick of the light; he reached down and gave money to a homeless busker._ What in hell…_She moved closer to the window so rapidly; she smacked her head with a resounding thump. Draco looked up at the noise and she jumped back, rubbing her forehead. _Did he see me? Merlin, please don't let my forehead go red._

Rubbing her head absently, Hermione fell into her chair, continuing to feel pure unadulterated astonishment. Draco – giving money to the poor? Never. It wasn't right, it wasn't the box she had him pigeonholed into, labelled 'utter cock' for reference. He didn't do nice; she knew this for a fact. A little irritating voice piped up and told her - she'd never really given him the opportunity to _be_ nice, she had always rebuffed any form of advance he had issued her.

Unfortunately, this opened up a memory of the first ever Christmas party they had for the Force Ten team and the office employees. Draco had been with the team for only a month, and Hermione hadn't seen him yet as she'd been in Geneva for an assignment. He'd waltzed up to her whilst she was pouring punch, initiating a conversation about how pleased he was to be working for the Ministry's new faction, and glad of the opportunity to start over with her. She hadn't heard a word. Ashamedly she thought now - she never _wanted_ to hear his words. Instead, the punch ended up in his face and Hermione wound up in a bar; drunk as a skunk with Harry and Ginny; lamenting the day he walked into her life – again.

In hindsight, their issues with each other – _may_ have been kick-started by her. Hermione shook her head in denial, no – they were both to blame. She quickly pushed down the voice which was trying desperately to get her to see reason.

She knew why Neil had paired them together. If she were honest with herself, she'd actually known it all along. Admitting it was harder than she'd expected though. Draco was the best male operative in Force Ten by far, and she - the top female. It was logical, strategic and smart for them to do the operation together. Truthfully, she wondered how it had never happened before. Joint missions came up occasionally, though she was usually paired up with Marcus or Padma.

So if she could admit Draco was an excellent operative, and they would probably finish the mission in half the time anyone else would; why could he ruffle her feathers so much? This was the mystery question she needed answered before she could let go and move on.

How could one grey eyed, tall, lithe, blonde, muscular….Hermione stopped her thoughts dead. That was why. After everything she'd been through, after all their past problems and probably future ones – Hermione found him utterly gorgeous, and this horrified her sensibilities. How could _she_ – find _Malfoy_, the bane of her existence, handsome? Not that she would ever contemplate doing anything about this odd attraction. Heavens help her; she'd have to be on the edge of insanity and starving for human companionship.

"Right, Granger, tonight's gala starts at nine…"

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin, her face turning bright red. _Don't be silly_, she chided herself – there was no way Malfoy could have heard her inner monologue. She still felt mortified he'd been in the vicinity as she thought Judas-like thoughts. A mantra started in her head – _not cute, not cute, not cute_. All she could hear in the end was _cute_.

"Did your mother never teach you to knock?" Her voice was high, and she snapped without meaning to.

Malfoy looked up at her, confused at the interruption. "Excuse me?"

"Knock – surely it's not a concept you are unfamiliar with."

Malfoy looked puzzled for a second, then scowled. "Really, you're going to be that trivial?"

Damn straight she was, but she wasn't going to admit it. 'I could have been doing anything – taking a personal call, yoga, changing my outfit."

Malfoy looked her up and down slowly, taking in her appearance. So what if her jeans were well worn and her converse shoes were ratty – they were only Apparating. Not liking his scrutiny, she pulled her unruly brown curls up into a messy bun. Admittedly this was not her finest hour looks wise. Mentally slapping herself, she realised she shouldn't care.

"There is absolutely nothing in this room which I'd be interested in – nothing, Granger." His eyes narrowed as he looked at her critically. "Actually, there may be one thing…"

Her heart sped up at the power of his silver gaze, how could he affect her blood pressure from the other side of the room with just one look? She decided it was a genetic anomaly – yes, definitely a heart murmur. He walked slowly into the room, standing about a foot away from her. Hermione looked up, she was tall at 5'10, but Malfoy was around 6'4 and commanded a room with just his sheer presence. Her traitorous stomach began to flip-flop, and her breath came in shorter - until he spoke.

"Yep, the window, I think it's bigger than mine – I'm _very_ interested in this office for myself."

Trying not to wonder why his words stung, Hermione just snarled, "Bastard."

"Hang on, what's this? Your anger makes it sound as if you wanted my interest to be in you, _not _the office. Is that your game?" Draco raised an eyebrow wonderingly at her. She wanted to flick it completely off his face and stomp on it.

"No, of course not." She spluttered back. _Damn him to the nine levels of hell and back, she was bloody flustered again –_ not because what he said was true – not at all. It appeared lying to herself was a new trick she'd picked up.

"Well, what _do_ you mean, Granger? I guess we could have a clause in our personal contract – what happens in New York stays in New York? Of course I want nothing to do with you here in England – but on the wrong side of the Channel, you may be able to persuade me."

Hermione's cheeks were so red, she knew a blood vessel was about to explode. Just before she could tell him in no uncertain terms where his offer could be shoved; she saw his face. He was enjoying this, he was truly gaining some form of sick satisfaction from making her uncomfortably angry and discomfited.

"Out. Now." Hermione pointed back at the door. "I will not dignify this with any more responses. Yes, I read the brief where we would be obtaining a private meeting with Lawrence and Miranda; only after contributing more money than we would ever see in our lifetimes to their charity. Where the Ministry gets the money – I don't want to know."

"Make that, more money than in _your_ lifetime, Granger. I have quite comfortably seen and used more." His arrogant smile reminded her of all the reasons she loathed him. She had nothing on her to throw, except the shoes on her feet. It galled her; she would always carry a small hunting axe from now on.

"I forgot one thing, Malfoy, though I figured this out on my own. You're an arrogant prick, and I really don't want anything to do with you until we Apparate – now leave."

Malfoy continued to stand in her office, a small smirk raising his lips in a half smile – Hermione looked away quickly. How could such an infuriatingly obtuse Neanderthal be so strikingly handsome when they smiled? It was ludicrous. If she tried a smile like that, people would think she had wind.

"Language, Granger – you're not one of the lower class now. I'll see you in an hour then; and, Granger?" Hermione looked up at him in surprise at the pleasant tone his voice turned. "Tonight, for the gala - try and make yourself look like somebody I'd be dating."

Her shoe hit the side of the door a second too late to hit him in the head. She could hear his chuckle from the hallway. Merlin, what had she gotten herself into? Trouble with the very devil himself it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi Guys - here's my new small offering, it will be around six chapters long. Really hope you enjoy reading it, feel free to let me know...be gentle! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat at the bar nursing a Scotch and Coke, and the beginnings of a splitting headache. She generally as a rule never drank before an operation, yet her nerves were jangled and she swore her right eye was developing a twitch. _Why did she agree to this insanity?_ What on earth possessed her to accept a joint mission with Draco? Her lapse in judgement may well end up biting her on the butt if she wasn't careful. You had to trust a partner in more ways than one; all she had with Draco _was_ one. She trusted he would always put himself first – each and every-time.

They had Apparated with no qualms, except Draco's usual sneer at having to touch her arm; then settled in to their respective rooms and had nothing to do with each other since. Quite frankly it concerned her terribly. Usually operatives would have honed their plans with each other – figured out the others strengths and weaknesses. The last few hours should have been nose down tails up in ideas and strategies; in reality it more or less ended up with Hermione stressed and drinking before dinner – alone. She felt the small thread which was their task, begin to unravel.

Now, he was making her wait. This infuriated her even more. Not only was he careless in organising their task, he'd left her waiting in a bar full of business men having their Friday night after work drinks. Hermione knew it was supposed to be the girl who was tardy, not the boy…although all girls were not as punctual as Hermione. She damned her impeccable timing for the tenth time in a minute.

As she glanced around the large bar area, she noticed four men clustered around the bar. The reason her eyes rested here was not one of interest on her behalf - they kept giving Hermione surreptitious glances. It was beginning to make her feel a little uncomfortable and self-conscious, she was more aware of her clothing than ever. She hardly ever dressed up in formal attire; give her jeans and a stretchy tank any day.

She smoothed the fabric of the dress over her lap; knowing the soft blue and grey hues complimented her dark hair. For once in her life she had managed to wrangle it into organised chaos; curls falling loosely down her back. When she moved, her hair exposed almost all of her back; as the gown didn't have one. It was a simple halter neck which flowed to the ground. Hermione was thankful she'd had the gown spelled before she left England by the professional dressmaker who'd made it. Hopefully no mishaps would occur, as a wardrobe malfunction would not help integrate them into a high society soiree.

She complemented this with her one and only guilty Muggle pleasure – Oyster Crepe 6inch Christian Louboutin shoes. Hell, if the Ministry was paying, she was going all out. She couldn't help the wandering notion of what Malfoy would think of her look. Then squashed the errant thought before she hurt her brain thinking on the prat. Hermione believed she looked the part, but would Malfoy? With a sinking feeling, she realised he could wear rags and still look perfectly at ease. He _was_ after all, a part of London's High Society Wizarding clique. He would be well accustomed to a meet and greet with important people; the only difference for him would be the New York accent. What did they say - money talks…

The waiter interrupted her musings by bringing over a second drink. Hermione looked up in surprise; she didn't order it.

"This is with compliments from the gentleman, seated at the bar." He left the drink and returned to the bar. Hermione couldn't stop the small grin spreading across her face – it was silly really. But, in all her years of being single, a man had never sent a drink over to her. She would be lying if she said it didn't thrill her a little, she wondered which man sent it.

As she looked them over, one of the men at the end stood up making his way over to her. He didn't appear to be with the other business types – was he here alone? As he strode over, Hermione couldn't help but admire him. He was tall and dark with brown eyes a girl could swim in. She could tell by the cut of his suit he was well off – and she could also tell by his swagger; he bought drinks for girls in bars often. She almost felt a pang of regret at the thought of turning him down. She needed someone exactly like this, someone who didn't resemble a blonde aristocrat. Not that she was attracted to blonde…_not at all,_ her sarcastic self piped up.

"Hello there, I hate to see a gorgeous woman drink alone – so I thought I would save you from my worst fear. My name's Riley, I'm here for a convention and saw you alone – actually, what on earth _are_ you doing alone?" His voice was pure silk; yet held an edge of boyish charm.

Hermione was tempted to shock him and say she was a paid escort, yet the truth won out – to a certain degree.

"Hi Riley, actually I'm not alone, I'm waiting for my partner. He shouldn't be long." She gave him an apologetic smile.

Riley's grin dipped. "Hmm your partner…" His cheekiness regained after a moment of thinking, Hermione was finding the whole situation funny and a little exhilarating to be honest. "Well, may I keep you company until he arrives? Of course, only so the other lecherous men at the bar don't all try to come over and buy you drinks. We can't have you getting plastered, can we?"

"Other lecherous men – are you claiming to be one of them?" She questioned with a smile.

"Of course, what self respecting man wouldn't be? May I sit?"

Hermione couldn't help laugh at his persistence, so she indicated the seat opposite her. He sat with the grace of a well bred man, and she wondered if he also was part of New York's 'High Society' albeit the usual one, not wizarding.

Riley began to tell her what he did for a living, investment banking. She thought it typical – why did all the great looking men have the most boring jobs on the planet. Hermione refused to think her new 'partners' job was anything but boring – plus, he wasn't _great_ looking, he was passable at most. Smiling and nodding at Riley's story when appropriate; her mind began to wander – _where the hell was Malfoy?_

Before the thought finished forming, he appeared – and made all of the air in Hermione's lungs disappear. Malfoy looked…quite literally breathtaking. _Damn it_ - she hated admitting it to herself; it felt like a form of treason. White blonde hair hung down around his face, the back just brushing his collar – he wore it longer than back in Hogwarts. His fringe fell into his eyes as he searched the bar for her. Frowning, Draco absently tucked the blonde shaft behind his ear. The innocence of the gesture made her stomach tighten.

His black tuxedo fit like cling-wrap on a delicious chocolaty treat. You understood what was hidden inside – yet, also recognized it was no good for you; and would most likely end up with tears in the bathroom. Shaking off every thought she had about him being attractive, she excused herself with a bright smile to a disappointed Riley, and slowly walked towards Malfoy.

As she approached Malfoy, one of the other men wolf-whistled at her; as only a Muggle man could. She smiled in response, knowing he meant no harm; and also secretly glad Malfoy witnessed a man who found her attractive. Why this was important, she couldn't say – it was a woman thing.

Turning back to Draco, she met cold, narrowed icy eyes – which soon began to heat up as he looked at her properly. His stare started on her face and slowly slid down the length of her body, lingering slightly at key places. It was a look a man gave a naked woman – one he intended to screw into oblivion. Hermione had never felt so flushed and heated in her entire life, all from one look – lord she was in trouble. His eyes flicked to the man behind her; the second whistle stopped immediately.

"You ready?" His voice was tight as he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her out the lobby. Hermione had no idea what she'd done wrong – he was acting like a jealous arse, which was silly if not borderline ridiculous.

When they got outside he roughly pushed her against the hotel wall; the uneven surface digging slightly into the exposed skin of her back. One hand held her right arm down; the other held his weight against the wall as he leaned in menacingly. Hermione began to protest, but stopped dead at the look in his eyes. He looked ready to throttle something – or someone. "You're _my_ partner, Granger – don't forget it. You can't flirt with everyone – it looks suspicious."

The possession in his voice riled her up; she was _not_ a damn object. Pushing his chest with her left hand didn't move him an inch; all it did was made her realise how muscular he was under his crisp white shirt. Frowning at the thought, she tried lifting his arm away from the wall instead, this also proved futile. When the hell did Malfoy get so strong? "Oh for Merlins sake, it was one smile and one drink. Plus you're the one who left me there alone to fend for myself, what was I supposed to do – ignore Riley?"

Draco's eyes narrowed when she let the name slip out. Ignoring her question he pushed himself into her, his body aligning with hers so his knee pressed her legs apart. Hermione stared at him breathlessly in surprise, her heart racing. "What…what are you doing, Malfoy?"

Her voice broke, sounding out of breath to her own ears – it was weak of her and she knew it. Malfoy shouldn't make her react this way. Yet, he was; and the consequence of her feelings was not something she wanted to think on too hard at the moment. Hermione unthinkingly pressed herself against his knee, hearing Draco growl deeply in his throat at her movement. It was incredibly sexy and she felt the rumble right through to her bones. Nothing hooked her like a deep throaty response. A shard of excitement lanced through her, it was so wrong; yet felt so good. Everywhere his body pressed against her was on fire, the heat consuming her sane mind. He probably could have taken her right then without any protest, except the doorman was watching - intently.

"What I'm doing; is letting you know that if you _were_ dating me; there is no way you'd even smile at another man." His lips were so close to hers; she desperately wanted to lean forward but didn't dare. It would be too dangerous - letting Malfoy in for even a second would be catastrophic. "I'm all you'd think about – _ever_."

His lips ghosted across hers, she couldn't even tell if they connected, but his words did.

"Wow, Malfoy…" She stared up into his eyes, seeing the smirk slowly spread at her starry-eyed expression. "I had no idea you were _the _most conceited, arrogant, self deluded Wizard I'd ever met. You actually surpass Cormac Mclaggen." Hermione managed to put the right amount of disdain in her voice. What scared her a little; was the contempt she exuded was completely faked. She was more than ready to kiss him, no denial needed. _It would have been a colossal mistake_ – she told herself. Though she still felt a little cheated, were his lips as soft as they looked? _Enough you nitwit – who cares anyway?_

Draco's smirk fell away as he pushed himself roughly from her. Hermione didn't know what she saw in his face, but it wasn't what she'd expected. Offense, rejection, anger? She would have to mull on it later – when her hormones had settled. Draco adjusted his jacket, smoothing it down as if to get rid of her imprint.

"Let's go, Granger." He snapped; then looked down at her feet for the first time. Raising an eyebrow derisively he sneered, "I hope like hell you can walk in those bloody things – I'm not waiting."

With that, he turned on his heel and strode away; leaving Hermione muttering uncouth words in his wake.

* * *

><p>Hermione tried not to look like a wide eyed yokel as she took in the astonishing surrounds of Lawrence and Miranda's ballroom. Sure, she'd been in countless estates and palaces around England – but the American's were so very decadent. Each and every balustrade had spun silk and jewels dripping from them. The waitresses all wore Grecian style short dresses and the waiters – well, the men left nothing to the imagination. Loin clothes barely covered their 'assets', and strategically placed grapes and clips made Hermione want to reach out and see if their sculptured muscles were real.<p>

Draco gave her an angry look which indicated she should stop looking like a greenhorn. She was High Society and should act the part, well for tonight anyway. Though she still watched the waiter's avidly in-case something came unstuck.

Twirling a Champagne glass in her fingers, Hermione thought back to the private meeting with their targets. Lawrence looked like a perfectly coiffed Ken-doll and Miranda at his side the perfect representation of Barbie – albeit a smaller chested version. Hermione graciously accepted their compliments on her beauty – though wanted to shove a pin in Malfoy's eye when he agreed whole heartedly and squeezed her butt slyly.

Malfoy naturally charmed the pants off of the couple, and judging by the admiring glances Miranda was bestowing him – it wouldn't take much for it to become a reality. Hermione's immediate reaction was to fawn over Lawrence more than she should have; leaving an impression of a somewhat over the top English Witch who gave outrageous compliments. Malfoy smirked at her little display, which kick-started the little flame of anger in her belly. She wasn't jealous, _not at all_ – she just felt bad for Lawrence having to watch his wife make eyes at Malfoy.

Though in the end, it ensured a private tour of the mansion and a very good look at their surrounds. Lawrence had more guards than usual on display; not very surprising since they would have a multitude of strangers in their house for the entire evening. The extra security was just one more thing she and Draco had to plan for – which of course they didn't.

She managed to hide the glower she wanted to throw Draco's way – it would be unseemly for her to scowl at her beau. They hadn't discussed anything to do with extracting The Chest – and she felt underprepared and at a loss; things which never happened to her. She was the most organised person on the planet and Malfoy was ruining it. A small 'accidental' kick to the back of his leg as they walked the halls improved her mood greatly; especially when he scowled at her.

Hermione took a sip of the golden liquid, enjoying the small buzz it offered her. Draco placed a hand on the small of her back guiding her to a large painting, done by none other than Picasso – _of course_. Ignoring his warm hand was proving difficult; there was no fabric to stave off the feeling of his skin touching her body. The almost kiss came back to haunt her as little shocks of awareness travelled up her spine, she took another gulp of Champagne.

"Ease up, _darling. _We have much to do tonight_._" Malfoy's voice came too close to her ear for comfort and she jumped a little. He looked down at her shaking his head. "Try not to be so twitchy every time I come near you, Granger. We _are_ supposed to be shagging you know."

"We are _not_ shagging, not now, not ever." She hissed it for his benefit, yet a couple standing not too far away heard the tone of her voice. She shut her eyes in frustration. Being nice to Malfoy was the hardest part to the mission so far, the easy part would be breaking into the basement vault later in the evening. "What I meant to say is, wow; this painting is fascinating."

Malfoy looked up and grimaced. "It looks like three women got caught in a meat-mincer."

Hermione couldn't help smile at his appraisal – it was true, eyes and arms were everywhere. She lost the grin the moment he looked at her and began to smirk. She'd forgotten for a moment; she did not find him amusing – at all.

Instead of staring at Draco's face for a moment longer, she looked around the huge room; spying a few more guards in their midst. It had taken less than ten minutes for them to figure out a deadening ward was placed over the mansion – making sure only a few select wands were able to be used within its walls. Two of which were not hers or Malfoys. So breaking in later in the evening would take more finesse than just a flick of their wands. Hermione loved a challenge though; and the biggest one she had at the moment touched her shoulder lightly – it tingled to her consternation.

"We'd better mingle a little. Dance?" He held out his hand; the genuine smile on his face made her falter for a second. He never smiled, not like that, and never at her. It sent the thousand butterflies she wasn't aware of in her stomach into full flight. "Well don't just stand there, Granger…"

"Your wife is stunning, Sir." A short squat man of indistinguishable years smiled at them, interrupting their break for the dance floor; and a thankful reprieve of where her mind was heading.

"Not my wife, kind sir – just my ravishing date for the evening." Draco smiled as he placed a chaste kiss to her palm, not before flicking his tongue out making her gasp. It was the single most erotic action she'd ever experienced. She swore her palm was on fire, or suddenly decided it was the most sensitive spot on her entire body. _For Merlins sake, Malfoy licks your palm and you turn into a swooning maiden._

Hermione knew it was all for show, the smile, the words - the kiss. She wasn't sure if this made her feel better or upset – or upset at the fact she was feeling upset. Not liking the jumbled thoughts racing through her mind; she decided to retaliate. _Two can play that game,_ she thought maliciously.

"I do hope the spell lasts, a pumpkin would be most unseemly at midnight." Hermione leant up on tippy-toe to place a feather light kiss to the corner of Draco's mouth. He obviously thought she was going in for a proper kiss as his lips moved involuntary like a fish trying to capture hers; realising too late she'd already disappeared. As Hermione pulled away, she couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, the gentleman joined in; making Draco's face flush a deep red at his mistake. He grabbed her tightly around the waist and pulled her into a half embrace – his fingers pinched her hip painfully – he was livid. Hermione was ecstatic. Nodding to the gentleman who was smiling at them indulgently, Draco whisked her onto the dance floor.

"Don't ever make me look the fool again, and if you're going to kiss me – do a proper job." His words were flat with anger. Hermione smiled up at him, glad to have made him feel off balance, it was a nice change.

"I can't promise you that at all, you do an admirable job of looking a horse's arse all by yourself – and I always kiss properly – to people I _actually like _that is." She giggled as he spun her around sharply, the bubbles going straight to her head as his grip held her close.

"You are insufferable in too many ways to count, Granger." He spun her away from him; stalking off towards the bar. She couldn't deny the smile which played around her lips, the all mighty Malfoy looking a fool – it was priceless. He didn't acknowledge her presence again for an hour.

* * *

><p>Later in the early hours of the morning, the Mansion stood in almost complete darkness; guards casually patrolled the grounds chatting to each other in low voices. Only a few lights remained in the actual main structure, dimmed to give the illusion of emptiness. Of course there <em>were<em> people inside – guards, housekeepers, cleaners and Lawrence and Miranda, yet for all intents and purposes it was empty. Empty enough for a burglary.

Hermione stood on top of the thick stone wall fifteen feet above the ground; watching the guard's movements. Malfoy was lowering himself to the garden below as she waited. Decked out in black cat-suits complete with infra-red masks; they blended with the shadows perfectly. Hermione touched her earpiece and spoke softly.

"There are only six of them on a rotating walk by. Time it for three minutes; we should have a clear path to the greenhouse then enough time to climb up and hide again before the next sweep. We'll have 15 seconds, can you do it?"

Hermione lowered herself to the garden bed; dropping down beside Malfoy. He looked at her and she knew there was a derisive scowl on his face – even though she couldn't see it through the dark reflective surface of his visor. She did hear the quiet snort though.

"I'll whip your arse, Granger. You won't even see me."

"Wishful thinking." She murmured.

Hermione now had to get the image of Draco whipping her out of her head. The reason these unwanted pictures stayed in her mind - his voice. Nothing in the known world should sound so sexy on its own. She'd never been exposed to it singularly before, it had always mingled in with his prat-like face and sneer. Everything he said to her over the earpiece made her squirm. It was completely infuriating and in no way the level of professionalism Hermione prided herself on.

"Signal me when you're ready, I'll race you." He unfortunately spoke, with no regards to her thought process. Ridiculously deep and gravelly it tickled her ears; the resonant sounds travelling straight to parts of her anatomy which Draco had no right touching – with his voice _or_ anything else. She realised her thoughts had once again journeyed to unwanted and dangerous areas; plus she needed to reply.

"Whatever." _Great, real professional_, maybe she should get a job in PR instead.

They waited in silence as the guards made their lacklustre rounds. Obviously they were enjoying their job as much as she was at the moment. The magical deadening ward on the house ensured no one could break in with magic or Muggle means without a hell of a lot of difficulty. Hence the boredom she sensed from the armed men. Though, most thieves didn't have the full force of the Ministry's secret faction behind them; or the brilliance of George Weasley's inventions. He still dabbled in his joke shop for fun, but mainly used all his mischief-making into creating crazy gadgets for Force Ten. He was utter brilliance, and Hermione loved him like a mad older brother.

They had for lack of a better word an 'anti-ward'. Something George invented which could break through any warding spell. If a ward was set to light someone on fire – the anti-ward would drench them with water. It was by no means infallible and testing had proved painful for some. Yet, in the case of a security ward on a house which was supposed to be alarmed, the minute you touched it – it would let you pass straight through as if invisible. Strangely enough it also seemed to make household Muggle alarms disconnect until reset by the owner.

Hermione signalled for them to run. Draco sprinted out in front of her, his lithe figure a blur of muscle as he leaped up the brick wall of the greenhouse. Pushing with his feet Draco bounded back to the main house and grabbed hold of a concrete lip – which thankfully didn't break away. He twisted himself around, landing softly on the roof. Hermione sprinted with all her might and bounced the same way Draco did. She landed with a small thump next to him as a guard shone his flashlight around the grounds near their old hiding spot.

"Beat you."

"Grow up." Was all she could muster for the moment – else she'd call him names again.

"Though I admit it was impressive, Granger. Didn't think you were cut out for the physical stuff, reading seems more your pace."

Hermione looked at his black face and cocked her head a little. "Never underestimate me, Malfoy – that will be your first _and_ last mistake."

"Touche." He chuckled.

Lances of arousal spun around her stomach, Merlin – his laugh just about undid her. She felt a familiar wetness between her legs as the throaty chuckle died out. Hermione wanted to smack her head against the brick wall. Never had a joint operation ever been a problem attraction wise before – why now – why with bloody Malfoy? Was it purely because she hadn't slept with anyone for almost a year? _Gods had it been a year_, no wonder she was toey. That had to be why Malfoy was making her body sing with only a voice. As an explanation it was weak, but she was willing to grasp at straws.

"…did you hear me? Are you even listening? Bloody brilliant, I'm paired up with someone who has the attention span of a three year old."

"What the hell is it Malfoy – I'm listening." Hermione squirmed trying to alleviate the ache a little. Then she saw it.

"The light, duck."

Before she could think, Malfoy had spread her flat on the roof of the brick greenhouse. His body half on top of hers, shielding her from the flashlight of a guard. The men must have sensed something – they were more alert than they were ten minutes ago. It hit her awareness two seconds later that Malfoy's body weight held her down; and it felt delicious.

"Perfect" Hermione grumbled.

"What is it _now_?" Draco's voice was exasperated to say the least.

What was she supposed to say? _'Well, Draco; you see – I haven't slept with anyone in, oh let's say a year, and your damn voice is driving me to distraction and now your spread all over me like molasses, and I just want to get naked and scratch an itch I didn't even knew existed until a few hours ago. You with me?'_

"Nothing, just get the hell off me you heavy oaf." She snarled instead.

"Sorry for saving your arse."

"Enough with the arse cracks – you're bloody obsessed, you are." Snapping out the first thing in her mind was never going to be a good idea.

Malfoy's black visor stopped dead, no motion could be detected as he peered towards her. Her breathing was heavy and laced with desperation, all which she knew he could hear. She was so screwed.

"Arse…cracks, was that a joke? What is going on, Granger, have you lost your marbles? Do I have to do this mission alone? I knew you shouldn't have had that second champagne, but…"

"I'm fine." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "Let's just get in the damn building and worry about this later." Much later – like _never_ she thought.

Draco sat still for a moment, and when he realised she would say no more, he shrugged and set the anti-deadener on the wall. Hermione saw a small spark of green shimmer over the bricks. It had worked.

With that, Draco peered over the ledge of the greenhouse and indicated the coast was clear. Using the small spike wedges in their shoes and gloves, they climbed up the almost sheer brick wall. Hermione refused to look down, even after all the training and a dabbling of sky-diving – she still didn't like heights. Malfoy reached a small window which led into one of the many guest bedrooms upstairs; a seemingly silly place to break in, yet the guards would be heaviest on the ground floor. It would be easier to sneak past them from above, then to be caught out downstairs with one leg in a window. Malfoy climbed through; then reached out to give Hermione his hand. She ignored it and slid to the floor soon after. She also ignored his amused snort at her refusing his help.

They stood in silence for a moment, waiting for movement beyond the room. Although they both saw the ward break – it had been known to snap back and expose people occasionally. After five minutes, they made their way out of the bedroom into the hall. No lights could be seen under any of the doors, so they continued towards the stairs. At least they managed to look over the house blueprints earlier so they knew exactly where they were going; which was pretty much all they conferred on about this operation.

All was well until Malfoy clipped a small table holding an ornate vase. Hermione watched in mute horror as it rocked, then settled back in place. "Watch your freaking step – I don't want this mission to be the only failure on my resume, you Dolt."

Malfoy ignored her. She huffed – for the fiftieth time that day. She needed another scotch she thought wryly. After a few more quiet moments where all she could hear was Malfoy's steady breathing, they came to the stair rail; which they looked through to the ground beneath them.

Two guards stood drinking coffee whilst complaining about having to work the night shift. No-one else was visible. They watched for ten minutes to make sure no other guards were doing rounds. All was quiet.

Malfoy motioned to her, and began using complicated hand movements which she had no idea where to start deciphering them – she was not a baseball fan. After a minute she'd had enough of him gesturing like a camel trying to fly.

"You _can_ speak, you know." With those words, she jumped over the railing. Hermione landed on-top of one guard; using her elbow into his neck to knock him out. The second sentry dropped his coffee, making it splash against her leg. The warmth seeped into her skin immediately as she punched out and caught him in the chin. The shock of Hermione's hit made the guard stumble; so she followed it up with another quick jab to his head. He fell in a heap. Turning around she looked up at Malfoy, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Coming?"

She heard him splutter and couldn't help smile as he made his way down the stairs. Hermione realised in that precise moment, she loved catching Malfoy off guard. It made the entire trip worth it, just so he would know she wasn't a pencil pushing little shy operative. She could bust balls if needed, and giving Malfoy an education on this was turning into something she enjoyed. Not that she enjoyed anything to do with him – not really.

"Show off." Draco sniped as he walked past her to the hallway beyond. Hermione made to smack the back of his head, which of course he saw; catching her hand before it connected. "Neil said to play nice, Granger."

Then he pulled her hard against him, sliding his hand down her outer thigh, sending tingles racing through her – _no_; it was annoyance, not tingles. Hermione gritted her teeth, knowing her body was responding to his closeness and there was not a damn thing she could do to stop it.

"Not this nice, he didn't. I clearly read the mission brief, in no way, shape or form did it mention I had to stroke your…." with her words she let her hand trail across his washboard flat stomach until it dipped down onto his waistband. She heard his sharp intake of breath and revelled in the power she had over him in this instant. "…ego."

She pushed him away, wondering what the hell had come over her all of a sudden – and him too if truth be told. In England they wanted nothing to do with each other, and it suited her just fine. But why was he coming on strong like a university student on a pub crawl seeing an easy lay for the first time? It didn't make sense. Maybe getting out of the country loosened his morals. Well hers were staying intact – as much as she could help it anyway. Malfoy was proving ridiculously hard to ignore. Even though her mind said no – emphatically – her body had other ideas. _Stupid hormones_ – they should be outlawed.

Pushing past him she headed down the hall, knowing whatever lay between them needed to be sorted out before one of them did something regrettable._ Would she regret it though?_ Hermione waited for her voice of reason to pipe up and tell her 'of course' she'd regret it – the voice was oddly absent. Strange.

They reached the lower level with no hassles, which Hermione found weird and a little concerning. No other guards seemed to be down in the basement area. Maybe the two goofballs upstairs in the hall were the entire contingency plan. If Hermione had valuable treasure she would make sure fifty people guarded it, or at least had a Fluffy. Keeping close to the wall they made their way down to the next door where the vault was situated. Hermione tested it, it was locked.

"Keep watch." She whispered.

Malfoy murmured a response while Hermione leant down on one knee; pulling out a small lock-picking kit. Within three seconds the lock clicked and Hermione pushed the door open.

The room was large and empty, except for the huge vault door which took up most of the opposite wall.

"Holy moley." Hermione breathed.

"Did you really just utter that?" Malfoy asked disbelievingly.

"Shut it. Lawrence and Miranda must have _some_ treasures to need a vault with a six foot door." Hermione hadn't seen a personal vault so huge in her life; even the Gringotts vaults were only marginally larger.

"Mine's bigger." Malfoy's cocky voice broke through her musings.

"Of course yours is. It's always about bloody size." She whispered under her breath, louder she said, "Keep a look out; that _is_ what you're here for after all_._"

Hermione made her way towards the vault to begin working her magic, well skill anyway. She placed a hand just left of the wheel, the other one rested on the actual dial as she pressed her ear against the door. The mask had an inbuilt receiver so she could clearly hear the clicks the mechanism made as she spun the dial.

Checking over her shoulder one last time to see if Malfoy was fine; she began. It took less than a minute – she was good at her job, and knew it. Even Malfoy's impressed shoulder slap gave her renewed vigour. No trouble at all – Neil didn't even need to send Malfoy as muscle – she would have been fine.

Opening the huge door, Hermione spied the Chest immediately – it was just inside, resting on a small table. The first thing she did was place a tracker on the bottom of the chest. It was miniscule and easy to remove with no damage.

Force Ten insisted a tracker was the first point of call when an artifact had been found. Ever since the debacle in Peru when a valuable fertility icon fell out of someone's backpack and into the jungle almost a mile below, trackers had been mandatory. It took almost eight weeks to find the icon again – and there seemed to be more monkey infants than ever in the area it was found. Hermione thanked Merlin her contraception spell also worked against magical fertility gods.

Suddenly the door leading to the hall swung violently open, slamming against its hinges. "Freaking hell, Malfoy – you're supposed to be on lookout."

"I damn well was; I can't predict if someone's bloody going to slam into the door." Malfoy swore into the mouthpiece, knowing he had messed up.

Two burly guards blocked their escape path. Hermione could do nothing but drop the bag she'd just put the chest into by the safe door; then went and stood by Malfoy. The guards came forward slightly, Hermione and Draco both crouched into a fighting stance.

A third guard snuck in behind the others and began to edge around the room, trying to get past Draco and Hermione to the vault. He had a baseball cap slung low on his head, yet there was something familiar about him – maybe it was one of the guards she dropped onto at the staircase, though she swore she secured them.

The other two guards jumped forward, Hermione blocked one hit, as Draco started to exchange blows with the other. She tried to keep the third man in her vision, yet her attacker was taking all her concentration. She kicked out with her leg, coming in contact with his thigh – she heard a grunt and capitalised on his pain by kicking hard again. He fell to one knee as Draco knocked his guard out cold.

The third guy ran straight past them for the exit while Draco elbowed her guard in the head. In his hand Hermione noticed he held her bag.

"Draco – he has the Chest." Then all her breath vanished as the guard turned; staring directly at her – _she knew him._

As he flew out the door, they gave chase. Malfoy pounded down the corridor at full speed. "What the hell, Granger – who was that? What the hell is he doing with the Chest – aren't they supposed to protect it, not steal it themselves?"

Hermione sped up, though she couldn't see any sign of their quarry, he was damn quick. "I know him, well not _know him_, know him. But recognise him anyway."

As they hit the foyer, they saw their target running up the stairs. Malfoy let out a string of expletives as they chased him all the way up. When they hit the main hall, no one was in sight. "What a complete fuck up, who the hell has the Chest, Granger – did you get the tracker functional, please tell me you can do _that_ part of your job at least."

Hermione felt slow anger boil her blood. "Of course I did, _Malfoy_. I'm not the one who wasn't looking out for guards. Crap, I'm ninety Percent certain it was…."

At her words, three guards appeared at the end of the hall. She and Draco skidded to a stop to watch their new foes, waiting for movement. They didn't look concerned at all; in fact they looked confident in their position. Hermione knew then they were in trouble.

"…Riley."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thanks so much for your amazing reviews so far! Very smiley at the moment! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

As Hermione watched the guards warily, one of them broke away with something she could only describe as 'knowing' reflected in his eyes. He had a plan – what it was, she wasn't sure; Hermione hated having no idea what to expect. Sure, she was an operative of the highest order – yet, she still suffered from bouts of nervousness and fear of the unknown. Once she stopped feeling these things – that's when she'd give up the job; she'd be too tarnished and cynical to continue.

The sense she got from these men was just that – they were _just _men, Muggles. It was strange to say the least; although the mission brief when she finally read it in its entirety alluded to the fact Lawrence was a Squib and Miranda a Witch. Maybe he felt emasculated by the fact he could not wield magic and refused to have Wizards guarding his home, it made sense in a warped way. Hermione still would have had both forms of back-up – Muggle and Magic. She was practical like that.

Suddenly the guard pulled a small black gun from his holster. Hermione only saw a flash of dark – panic welled momentarily as she yelled a warning. Draco sidestepped the two wires which flew from the device. It was only a Muggle taser. Hermione swallowed her heart which had somehow become lodged in her throat.

Draco ran towards the now weapon-less guard, sharp staccato breathing was all she could hear, he was in the zone. The other two sentries stood back – unsure where the angry black clad man was heading. Hermione wasn't sure either; she also couldn't figure out why Draco was so furious. Getting shot by a taser would have been a pain; _would have_ being the operative words - it came nowhere bloody near him. Yet, he was stalking towards the guard like the world owed him something – he was enraged.

"Riley!" Draco's yell almost burst her eardrum as he wrestled the man. His rage clicked into place in her mind – _oh that_. "You mean the smarmy bastard who was all over you at the bar? You sure know how to pick them, Granger."

Hermione felt her hackles rise at Draco's tone of voice, it wasn't her fault this Riley man ended up stealing the Chest of Revelation from them. Her head hurt just trying to fathom why a Muggle Investment Banker would be breaking into a magic laden house for a very dangerous artifact. Obviously he wasn't Muggle, or a banker. He clearly knew of the New York Magical Community _and_ the value of what was hidden in Lawrence's vault. There was also a damn good chance he knew who Draco and her worked for, though _how_ she had no idea. Thank god she managed to place the tracker first – she hoped like hell Riley didn't know about it, or else she'd be paying in blood – hers.

"For Merlin's sake, how on earth could I have known he was a bloody thief? Plus, I didn't _pick_ him – he just bought me a drink, something you'd never stoop so low to do." Hermione had to wonder why she yelled that last morsel of information out, was she nuts?

She watched as Draco smacked his fist up into the guard's jaw. Blood poured from the man's cut lip where he'd bitten himself; coating his chin in seconds with sticky redness. Draco quickly punched him in the nose before he got his bearings, blood splattering as the guard dropped to his knees, stunned.

"I recall one Christmas party where a drink was offered to you…then unceremoniously dumped on my face – I don't make the same mistake twice."

Draco layed one more kick to the man's side; then pulled a special wire from his pocket which was used to restrain and also spelled with a sleep charm. Hermione watched, seething on the inside as he wound it around the man's wrists – she wished she could wind it around Malfoy's neck. _How dare he bring up that horrid Christmas party._ Before she could take too much pleasure in the vivid images she was projecting, the other two men moved with the intent to tackle Draco. Hermione ran quickly and without hesitation, her only thought – keep them busy until Malfoy was free – although she was sorely tempted to leave him to his own devices.

"Neither do I, Malfoy – Fire-Whiskey is much too expensive to waste on _your_ face. I'd much prefer to drink it; ending up a slobbering mess than to have to listen to you moan about getting your precious suit wet."

Draco actually chuckled at her words, stunning her into mute surprise for a moment. She had managed to amuse him without falling on her arse – wonders would never cease. Hermione was uneasy with the feeling of pleasure which spiked through her at his response. Whether he found her funny or not was _not_ the issue here – the issue was why did she care? Oh, the other more pressing issue; – the guards…

Sprinting forward, she dropped to her knees; sliding along the wooden floor like a ten year old on freshly polished linoleum. Spinning around as the momentum carried her forward she swung out her elbow and hit one of the men in the groin; wincing at his pained squeal. Hermione kept moving; Draco would secure him.

"Just cuff the guard, and stop bitching about the past." There was a smile in her voice, one which she probably shouldn't have let through.

Draco saluted her and did as asked; he was completely disarming when playful. Hermione didn't want to imagine just how playful he could get; although her mind did not seem to get the memo. Shaking off her once again unprofessional thoughts, she stood; sizing up her last opponent. He didn't look too confident, and before she could pull a move – he'd bolted for the stairs. His retreating back was the only thing she could see down the long hallway. It seemed the security budget was tight if this was the cream of the defence crop.

"Where did they get these guards? Conjure-a-cop?" Hermione muttered as she looked around. Bright crimson blood sprayed up in an arc on the crisp white wall; creating long meandering drips to the floor. The vase had also not managed to stay safe a second time round; lying smashed on the ground. Hermione idly wondered how many thousands of Galleons it was worth. More than she made in a year would be her guess.

"Never mind – let's get out of here; follow me." Draco spun on his heel, heading back down the hall. Hermione didn't know where he thought he was going – but she followed his lead.

Before she took a step though, a sharp pain flared in the flesh of her shoulder. She cried out; feeling for the cause of the agony. Yanking a small dart from her body, she couldn't help but groan. _Bloody brilliant._ She wasn't a rabid bear for Merlin's sake, was New York even a hunting state? After a second, Hermione stumbled a little. _What the hell was in the dart?_ She felt incredibly woozy all of a sudden, and more than a little lopsided.

"Dart…shoulder…got me." She managed to utter breathlessly. Draco spun back towards her quicker than she thought humanly possible; his face unreadable behind the mask. She heard him take a deep shuddery breath and exhale tightly; then she stumbled.

Suddenly, Malfoy sprinted past her; something resembling a war cry tumbling from his throat and hitting her now sensitive ears. Disorientated she continued down the hall. Everything seemed to be in clusters of two or three, wavering before her vision. She _did_ notice it wasn't getting any worse over the next few seconds, and discovered shutting one eye helped; so she turned back towards Draco. He was in single combat with a mountain. Seriously, the guy had to be over seven foot tall and muscled like a yak.

Although, Draco _was_ holding his own surprisingly enough. He managed to duck and weave swiftly around the monstrous man – it was quite impressive; even to someone who could barely make out the wall in-front of her. Malfoy even landed a few pot shots, but nothing substantial. It would have felt like a mosquito's bite – annoying, but not enough to do any damage. Unexpectedly the behemoth swung out an arm the size of a small child. He caught Draco completely by surprise; smacking his shocked self straight into the wall. Plaster exploded from the wall around him – creating a small dust cloud. Hermione winced and her shut eye flew open – there were now _two_ huge men swimming before her. _Great, just great._

"You okay?" She asked a slightly befuddled Malfoy. God's they were both out of it and stumbling around the hallway._ Worst black op's team - ever, _she thought wryly.

"Your concern warms me, Granger. How the hell do you think I am – I almost made a fucking new doorway?" His voice ground on her nerves, but before she could answer in turn, Malfoy spoke again. "This bastard isn't moving on his own – we need to get out before the Aurors or cops arrive."

Shutting her eye to get rid of the double vision, she looked around for any form of distraction she could use. Then she saw it - attached to the belt of the sleeping guard she'd brought down. _Perfect._

"Spin…him – need his back." Speech was coming a little easier, thank Merlin. She must have dislodged the dart before all the solution could be injected into her system.

For once Draco didn't question her, he just darted around the giants body; narrowly missing being hit in the head with a meaty hand. Hermione bent down, picking up the taser. She stood for a second aiming it at the biggest target she'd ever seen, squeezed the trigger – and missed. The taser cords struck him in the upper thigh. _Stupid drug, I look like a bloody kid using a bent rifle at the local fair. _

Yet, he _did_ fall to all fours which gave Draco enough time to jump around him and grab Hermione's arm; just as she too fell to her knees. He fell with her, one arm around her back the other grasped her chin as he swivelled her head side to side looking for damage; before looking over her shoulder at her back. She was too languid with drugs to fend him off; all she got out was an annoyed harrumph.

"Good, you must have got the dart out. What did they bloody shoot you with?" Draco shook her shoulder; if Hermione didn't know better, there was concern in his voice. Must be the drugs she woozily thought, why would Malfoy of all people be worried about her well being?

"Don't know….a relaxant…a tranq. Not getting worse…not getting any better either. Malfoy…we need to get out – now."

He nodded curtly while pulling Hermione to her feet; then half dragged her down the hall. Hermione looked back just as another four men scrambled over their now upstanding, furious giant co-worker. Or was it her eyesight, and there were only two? Squinting, she swore softly – there were actually five of them. Everyone from outside must have come upstairs to join this little soiree.

Getting dragged through a mansion whilst feeling drunk; was not a highlight of Hermione's career. She was more than a little disorientated, and was certain she saw the bedroom door they'd come in from flash past her vision. Where was Malfoy taking them? She wanted to get out, not get cosy with Lawrence and Miranda in their sitting room. Next moment they were standing in a small office just off the main hallway.

"I saw that _Riley_ man come through this door just after the guards appeared in the hall." Sure enough, above the desk the air conditioning vent was ripped off and a rope hung down curling onto the floor. Draco must have super sight as Hermione didn't even _see_ Riley in the hallway. This _may_ have something to do with the fact she had been watching Malfoy's arse as he ran. She damned his tight buns for her inattention. This mission was nothing but trouble, tenfold – especially if she couldn't stop lusting after the most frustrating man on the planet…hell, all of the planets - _and_ their moons too.

It was then Hermione found herself being pulled across the room and thrust onto the desk with Malfoy's hands against her arse. He brusquely began pushing her up towards the duct opening; her hands lazily clung to the rope.

Giggling, Hermione spoke out loud. "I told you, Malfoy. You're obsessed with my arse."

The pressure stopped for a second, Hermione realised she quite liked where his hands were – _stupid drug_. "As much as I would like this conversation to continue, I need you to get up in the vent, Granger. Now." He jumped up next to her instead, helping her grip the rope; then gave her a leg up. "And no – It's not particularly your arse I'm obsessed with."

"Liar." Hermione whispered, hearing Draco's returning snort. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask exactly what he _was_ obsessed with, but had the sense of mind to grasp now wasn't the time. Shaking her head to clear it, she grabbed hold of the rope properly; pushing herself off Draco's knee and somehow managing to pull herself up into the small hole. Hermione had no idea where they were going from here. They hadn't planned for a rooftop escape.

Within a couple of minutes and a few spider related incidences of which she was told to 'grow a pair' they were outside on the sprawling roof. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks at what lay before her.

"You have got to be bloody kidding. They have a roof top pool – with a bar. I'm in the wrong industry."

"No, Granger. It's called old money." Draco was leaning over the edge of the house looking almost three stories down. Instinct alone wanted her to say 'be careful', not some stupid reason like concern for his well being.

"So, _you_ have a rooftop pool?" Hermione couldn't help tease. She was looking down the opposite side, trying not to fall as she swayed; the wind whipping stray hairs into her eyes. _Did no one believe in good old fashioned drain pipes anymore? _

"Be careful, you're still unsteady." Hermione snapped an incredulous look his way – which he didn't see. "No, I'm not _that_ gaudy. I have a Roman bath house." There was a hint of a smile in his voice, it made her stomach jumpy – or was that the drugs? _No, it was definitely the drugs._ Hermione realised she would have to stop blaming the drugs for everything; then what would she blame – the sky?

"Of course you would. Complete with scantily clad masseuses I'm sure." She replied wryly.

"Naturally - I have them shipped in especially from Russia – love the accent." Hermione scowled for no reason at his response.

It was then the upstairs door burst open; ruining one of the few ten seconds Hermione and Draco had actually gotten along with each other without being forced to. The guards came out slowly, spreading themselves across one side of the roof; knowing the two of them had no escape.

"Next time, we wear the bat-suits, not cat…Merlin, we sound like bad comic book heroes." Draco snorted quietly at the dryness in her voice. Hermione didn't like using the individual winged bat-suits which were suited for higher buildings; but - it would be better than going into combat with five guards on a roof half drugged. Scratch that – four guards and the Incredible Hulk.

"Don't need them." Draco was running towards her at full speed. What on earth was he doing? "Not when we have a bouncer."

"Oh no, we don't" Hermione squealed into the earpiece. Malfoy ignored her fear and grabbed her hand; pulling her into a run towards the far end of the house. They had about 30 meters before the roof dropped away and nothing but an asphalt driveway greeted them. "Malfoy!"

"Keep up, Granger. Neil would have my hide if I left you behind. It'll work…I hope."

The pool and bar turned into blurs as they ran, not because they were moving so fast; Hermione was finding it difficult to focus. Malfoy's words assailed her once more. "What do you mean, you hope? You'd better do much freaking better than hope."

"The wards on the house may counteract the Bouncer if I don't throw it far enough. Though, I'm fairly certain the wards are still down." With those comforting words reverberating in her brain, Malfoy pulled out a small round ball; throwing it with all his might forward like it was a cricket ball. Hermione watched it sail and fall over the side of the house with growing dread.

Hermione had never used a Bouncer – never wanted to test it either. It was another of George's crazy inventions. When thrown to the ground it condensed the air around it into a cushion or pocket, therefore creating a pillow-like space to land without breaking your neck. Hermione had enough trouble with overcoming her fear of heights without trusting George's little ball to work and stop her from smacking into the ground at full speed.

"Is it far enough away from the house to work?" She yelled, nerves making her voice crack. She realised he could hear her just fine when the litany of swear words filtered into her earpiece about going deaf. "Sorry."

He laughed; adrenaline and excitement obviously egging him on. "Who knows, Granger? Let's see." He pulled her over the lip of the building with a terrifying leap and they fell.

* * *

><p>Hermione remembered nothing of the fall except for a queer sensation in her stomach; then landing on what felt suspiciously like feather pillows. Well, <em>nothing<em> was a more apt description; yet her mind couldn't accept they landed on air. It was a strange day indeed when she thanked George Weasley silently for a ball which saved them from being road-kill. Draco had immediately yanked her from the pocket of air; running them through the expansive yard. Hermione gulped in breaths – still trying to recover from the dart. It seemed to be wearing off slowly – although it may prove to be too slow.

Shouting from above dogged their heels, yet of more concern; returning shouts came from ground level. There were additional guards; _they must have been breeding in the off season._ Hermione pumped her arms furiously as they ran for the fence. Malfoy reached it before her and ran up the wall; she almost stopped to take in the beauty of his movements. It was a perfect execution of a wall run, much better than hers. She'd slowed down slightly; only making it three quarters of the way up - the drugs had compromised her usual energy. Her heart hammered in her chest - she was toast. As she began to fall backwards, a pain lanced through her wrist and shoulder. Hermione found herself dangling like a fish on a hook – _huh_?

Looking up she saw Malfoy had somehow managed to hook his leg around a gargoyle to hang precariously down and grab her arm. He _knew_ she wouldn't make it. Something bubbled up inside of her, yet before she could figure out what she felt; instinct took over. Climbing over Malfoy to sit on the fence, she reached down to help him up. His hold was firm and warm.

"Thanks." She murmured breathlessly. His grip tightened somewhat on her hand before he dropped it, she assumed it was his way of saying 'its okay' without words.

They looked down at the long drop before them; and saw a four wheel drive parked a few metres up the road. They ran across the lip of the fence; jumping onto it lightly. Hermione didn't like wilfully damaging property, and thought the owners would appreciate her concern even though they wouldn't realise it. Hermione followed Draco as they ran down the concrete path away from the mansion. Just as they started to turn the corner, the gates opened behind them revealing two small four wheeler bikes.

"Shit, Malfoy, they've got back up, and their not on foot."

Draco looked over his shoulder using a few choice words Hermione had never discovered before; which in her line of work was almost unheard of. If working with Malfoy turned into a regular habit – Merlin forbid – she may start to use some of them, often.

When Draco saw the sweep of lights head down their direction he grabbed her hand; yanking it so they changed directions and fell into a different yard. This one was twice the size of Lawrence and Miranda's. Hermione couldn't believe the space – it was preposterous in a city as crowded as New York. Her head had cleared almost completely, though she wasn't surprised. With all the adrenaline and exercise, not to mention fear of capture – it would be a wonder if she slept again in the next six months.

As they bolted across the expansive lawn, Hermione thought she'd never run so fast in her entire life – including any time during the war. Her calves began to ache as she tried to keep up with Malfoy's pace. _Merlin – he could sprint._ Yet, what Hermione lacked in speed, she made up for in endurance. She learnt a long time ago how to manage and work through the burn.

They only had a few hundred meters left of neatly trimmed grass before them; their goal – the tree line. Cover was the immediate concern, neither realising at first how vast this property was – and how two black dots would stand out in the middle of nowhere. Hermione could only imagine what it would look like from the main house – a game of Pac-man perhaps; with less fruit and ghosts on wheels.

The whine of the four wheeler bikes started to gain momentum; they were almost upon them. Hermione couldn't believe it when she looked over her shoulder to see the lights of one sneaking onto the grounds to give chase. Malfoy saw too.

"We need a car, broom, skateboard – bloody _something_ to get away in." His voice was edging into exasperation. They had nowhere to go – and no wands to go with either. It was frustrating to say the least.

They hit the tree line, and instead of hightailing it over the small fence on the other side, Malfoy told her to grab hold of the end of a rope he'd pulled from his pack. She stood next to a large tree holding it, while Malfoy ran to the tree opposite them. The bike grew louder; how the residents in the mansion didn't hear was a miracle. Although the noise probably didn't register in their house, since it looked like it was still half a mile away; the rich sure liked their space.

Her thoughts turned to more important things as the bike barrelled between the two of them. Hermione gripped the rope as hard as she could while the rider got flung off the back of the bike as it hit them square in the chest. Hermione fell to her knee as she tried to keep the rope taut. The bike careened off and hit the fence where it fell silent after a sickening crunch.

Malfoy was on their pursuer already, though he did nothing more than toe him in the side. The guard lay limp. Hermione could understand why, the shock of coming off a bike would make anyone immobile - for a few minutes anyway. She waited for movement from the still form.

"He must have hit his head as he fell." Malfoy bent down checking for a pulse. "He'll be fine."

Hermione was already checking the bike to see if they could use it while they had a few minutes up their sleeves. The handle bars were bent to one side and the distinct smell of petrol permeated the air. It was useless, unless they wanted to risk being barbequed at some point and only wanted to turn left - constantly.

"Can't use it, we need to find another way out of here." Hermione surmised as she dropped the bike back to the ground.

Malfoy nodded and they jumped over the fence to the road beyond. The street was dark, only a few lights lined the road; one which flickered and messed with Hermione's eyesight. She squinted against it and looked both ways. Complete darkness came from one direction and lights from a line of shops beckoned to them down the other way. The second bike started to whine louder as it searched for them – they didn't have much time to spare. Draco turned left, running into the darkness while Hermione headed right.

"Granger, where the bloody hell do you think you're going? There are shops that way – and people, you know – the very thing we're avoiding." His voice left no doubt that he thought she was a special kind of moron.

Hermione huffed in response. "I know - it's our only chance to get away. Trust me."

Draco mumbled something about how she'd _never_ trust him – but he followed. Hermione couldn't help think he was right – would she trust him completely? Four hours ago, she would have said no – now, he'd saved her twice in the space of minutes. It seemed trust may be the new word of the day, though she wasn't being too hasty with her decision yet. There was still too much she _didn't_ trust about him.

They headed down the street quickly and stealthily, keeping to the shadows. Each side of the road was lined with high barred fences with an occasional break for a gate; there were not too many places to hide. The roar of an engine startled Hermione and she roughly pushed Malfoy into the nearest crevice.

"Granger, I appreciate the offer, but nows hardly the time to have your wicked way with me." He accompanied this statement by pulling her hard against him, making her gasp at the forcefulness behind his move. Why in blazes did she keep letting him do this? There were only so many times her body could take being pulled up against his muscular one – so many times before she acted on it anyway. This was cause for deep concern.

The car roared past their hiding place – it wasn't the guards or even a bike. Yet they continued to stand utterly still while sizing the other up; difficult with masks on, though it didn't stop the heat between the two of them. _I must be mad, stark raving._ Hermione decided to goad her way out of the situation – it was either that or grind against him. She tried pushing down the vision of her and Malfoy naked and writhing on a bed – it didn't disappear as quickly as she'd hoped. So instead, she placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head slightly.

"Malfoy, if I was going to have my wicked way with you – you wouldn't be able to walk for a week." She grinned, at his non-response. She'd managed to shock him. Dropping her hand from his chin she turned to walk towards the shops again, he stopped her by gripping her arm tightly. Stunned at the sudden show of strength, she stopped; spinning around to face him.

"No idle threats. I may just take you up on your offer." His voice was husky and his grip loosened as his thumb caressed the inside of her wrist. He somehow had managed to find the one and only place her skin was exposed; and now he was exploiting it. Enjoying the sensation much more than she should, she pulled away from him, and resisted the urge to run her fingers over the tingling spot of her pulse point.

Gulping, she quietly squeaked, "It wasn't an offer." _So much for being in control - nice work, Hermione._

"Oh, there will be – I guarantee it. And when it's presented to me, it will be _you_ who will find it difficult to move an inch from my bed – for a month." The smugness in his voice made her stomach tremble, he meant every word; and by Merlin some small part of her wanted to be so reckless as to be stuck in Malfoy's bed. Who was she kidding – a large part wanted it, it just wouldn't be wise; and if Hermione was anything – it was wise beyond her years. The same small voice piped up in her ear and asked when it would be her time to be out of control and do something for the experience of it, not the suitability.

"In your dreams, Malfoy." Hermione's reply was breathless much to her chagrin. She needed to get this mission into some semblance of order; she was the lead operative for Pete's sake. This was no way to run an assignment. They had lost The Chest, almost been captured and now toyed with the other using sexual innuendos. She needed to get the tracking device on-line and hunt Riley down – then she would deal with Draco. Her mind conjured up an image of him trailing butterfly kisses over her naked stomach – _not the ideal way to deal with it. _It made her breath quicken, yet also somehow completely exasperated her as she needed to be thinking of the mission not his hot mouth trailing downwards…

Turning away quickly, Hermione was infinitely glad he couldn't see her flushed face. She headed for the small 24 hour deli; knowing he would follow. Bending down on her haunches Hermione waited in the shadow of a car; Malfoy crept up a few seconds later, leaning casually against her shoulder. Could he infuriate – or invade her personal space any more than he had already? It seemed he could if the feeling in her stomach was anything to go by.

"What are we doing here, getting pastrami for a late night snack?" Draco drawled in his conceitedness which annoyed her even more than usual; probably because he still sounded unlawfully sexy.

"Wait and watch, You Pillock." Hermione could hear the bike making a pass on the next street over. Time was of the essence. She ignored Malfoy's mock outrage at her name-calling, if he'd heard some of the other names she'd uttered over the years – he'd have a restraining order out on her.

Almost in answer to her silent prayer, a pedestrian turned up on a road bike - parking it in-front of the shop. As he ran inside, Hermione saw he left the key in the ignition – _perfect - _this would be easier than she imagined. It seemed this area had a low occurrence of theft, people were sometimes too naive. Trying not to feel guilty for what she was about to do; she stood up.

"Now." Hermione said as she jabbed Draco in the stomach. His grunt was one of annoyance; which only made the smile on her face genuine. They sprinted from the darkness, and Hermione jumped over the back of the bike straddling it. She pushed herself to the front and waited. After a second she realised Malfoy was not behind her – she cocked her head in annoyance, while looking back at him. "Come on."

"Hell no, never – I'm not getting on that death trap with you. For Merlin's sake you were drugged ten minutes ago. I'm not insane." Draco tripped over his words and Hermione smirked.

"Scared hey? Just get on, you big brave Slytherin." The grin was apparent in her voice and she swore she could hear Draco's silent scowl.

She could once again perceive the shrill engine of the four wheeler – it had felt like half an hour ago they were being chased, in reality it was four minutes tops. The guards were getting close – too close. It wouldn't take them long to figure out they were no longer hiding on the estate and had made a break for the street. Muggles they may be, but stupid they were not.

Hermione had enough waiting and started the bike; revving the hell out of it. The man inside was paying for gum and looked absolutely gobsmacked to see a black leather clad woman complete with mask stealing his bike. He dropped his change all over the floor and made for the door.

"Now, Malfoy – or I'll leave you behind." Her voice was full of command and the order came naturally.

Draco begrudgingly jumped on the back, squeezing his legs against her hips as she placed it in gear. "Fuck – I hope you can ride this thing."

Hermione grinned and took off, narrowly missing a parked car – on purpose. Draco grabbed her around the waist tightly; so unyielding was his grip - she had to reach down and get him to loosen it up.

"Let me breath, or else we'll come off the bike in a blaze of glory due to lack of oxygen." She continued to wrestle with his rigid arm. He wasn't letting go anytime soon. She almost laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Both hands on the wheel, Granger – shit, handles; whatever they are." Draco was not in control as he thought; his voice rising by a few octaves by the end of his sentence. This time her face did split into a massive grin.

She sped up; taking delight in his fear and the absolute sheer joy she got from riding a motorbike. It had been too long; she had one garaged at home – but rarely got the opportunity to take it out. It was one of her secret kinks; having a grumbling engine between her thighs, full of power and speed. She floored it again around a corner and Draco's hold intensified; his hands tight and resting just below her breasts. It was at this point Hermione realised being in close proximity to Malfoy could turn dangerous. This was especially true since she already got off on riding the bike in the first place.

'What's wrong?" Draco had obviously felt her stiffen up as she thought.

"Nothing, just keep your wandering hands to yourself." She snapped in reply.

A chuckle was all she received through the earpiece; which of course went straight to her core. Damn him and his sexy growling voice. She couldn't wait until the masks came off and she could temper her lusty feelings with one look at his smarmy face. _That should definitely stave off any attraction she felt._ Piercing grey eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled down at her, his lips soft and begging to be nipped by her teeth filled her vision; she suddenly realised she was in over her head.

Hermione weaved through the streets, still not comfortable about stopping; even though she was more than sure they had shed their pursuers. All thoughts halted when Draco splayed his hands just above her hips. _What was he doing?_ His fingers began to stroke up her sides in lazy movements, from hip to breast. Hermione made a jerky gear change and heard another small laugh. His hands weaved their way to her flat stomach and she jumped.

"Malfoy." She hissed, speeding up without meaning to.

His long fingers began to slowly rub and tease down her belly until they rested on her upper thighs. So very close to where she suddenly craved them to be, yet still so far away. She shouldn't be letting him do this; the absent thought floated through her conscience. _Live a little_, Hermione felt her stomach flutter at the thought of letting him go further. Yet, how far would she let him go? The fact she had no direct answer should have unnerved her, instead she shifted slightly in her seat.

He let his thumbs trail closer to her heat, lightly but with a purpose. He drew slow teasing circles, the outer edge finally hitting her warmth. Hermione jerked on the handle bars; almost losing her ability to keep the large bike upright. Gods his hands were warm and firm against her. Hermione's nerves were in sensory overload, the teasing touches, her short gasps which she knew he could hear; his returning deep breaths. It was almost too much – she wanted to stop the bike, spin around and mount him on the back of it; finally feeling his hardness slide into her. _Oh no…_

She let out a small moan at the visuals spinning through her aroused mind. All the while Draco's hands wandered further until they nestled in the V of her legs; where he unceremoniously flicked her clit through her tight leathers. Hermione almost exploded, letting a desire filled moan escape; realising too late – he would hear it clearly.

She pushed herself back on the seat and felt his hardness against her lower back. He groaned as she wiggled against him, the contact proving almost too much for his guarded tongue.

"Merlin, Granger – you're so responsive – more so than I ever imagined." His voice was husky and full of naughty promises.

Hermione took a second to control her own lust filled thoughts – _he imagined her_ – like this? There was no way in hell he would have – they'd hated each other for years – right? Before she could say or do anything silly, red and blue lights flashed in her rear view mirror. Looking down at the speedo; she saw she was very much over the speed limit. This she blamed on Malfoy and his magic fingers. Did she just say magic – 'unwanted' was the word she was looking for. She really needed to stop the compulsive liar in her. A siren sounded loud and piercing behind them.

"Crap – Muggle police. Hold on." Malfoy grabbed hold as Hermione floored it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! I just want to say a huge thanks to every single one of you who has taken the time out to read, alert, favourite and of course review this story! Seriously - it's such an amazing feeling to know people enjoy the crazy stories your head comes up with! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It took another ten minutes of hair-raising evasion to lose the Muggle police. Hermione and a slightly shaken Draco ditched the bike in an alley and ran for their lives in the other direction. The caresses Draco had inflicted on Hermione made her stomach tight with arousal. She needed to relieve _something_ – adrenaline and sex were never a good combination for her – it made her want to be reckless. She looked over at Draco as they ran, not even sure what she felt for him anymore. The burning hatred she had nurtured for the most part of a decade no longer seemed to overwhelm her. Unfortunately, she was fairly certain her hatred had now been surpassed by her lust.

It was still marginally dark out; shops with bordered up windows flew past as they sprinted. She couldn't even say how long they had been running. A while if the burn in her legs was anything to go by - fatigue threatened to take over. On the heels of the thought, Hermione tripped over an uneven paver. Draco grabbed her before she fell and held onto her hand as he pulled her along. She was silently grateful for the help. After fifteen minutes of steady running they found a niche down the side of a townhouse. If the police found them now – it would be nothing short of a miracle.

Dawn was starting to break through the clouds; the new day's light encasing the entire world in a glowing yellow haze. If they hadn't been running for their lives, Hermione would have taken time out to enjoy watching the sun rise. She had always loved doing it with her dad; she pushed aside those well rehashed thoughts and tried to regain her breath. They had much to do, firstly a change of clothing. They still wore cat-suits – _not conspicuous at all_.

Adrenaline continued to pump hard through Hermione's veins; she wouldn't have been surprised if her heart exploded in her chest – she could feel the pulse in her neck throbbing erratically. She was eternally thankful she had a brick wall at her back – it was one of the only things holding her upright. Malfoy also stood with his head thrown back against the wall, one hand on his hip. Both panted obscenely loud for 'fit' operatives. Though getting some much needed oxygen into their starved lungs eclipsed the other's need to show off.

After a moment she noticed Malfoy was looking side on at her; then realised they still clutched hands. She dropped his immediately, wrenching off the mask in the process – he mimicked her movements. His blonde hair had turned dark with sweat; cheeks flushed in exertion – he'd never looked sexier. She on the other hand could imagine the birds-nest on the top of her head; it took all her willpower not to touch it. Meanwhile as she freaked out over her appearance, Draco was staring right at her, eyes hooded.

Raising an eyebrow in question at his gaze she whispered, "What is it? Do you think they managed to follow us? Surely not?"

Malfoy just shook his head; then licked his lips. Even in the semi-darkness of the house's shadow, Hermione could still make out every feature. This unfortunately meant her eyes watched his tongue dart out to wet his lips. She subconsciously did the same. Malfoy groaned deep in his throat; shutting his eyes for a second - as if weighing up a decision. Hermione's stomach clenched excitedly at the animalistic sound, wondering where his thoughts lay. She didn't have long to wait.

Suddenly he was on her, pressing her hard against the wall. It was reminiscent of earlier at the hotel; except this time – he didn't linger on un-pleasantries. His lips smashed into hers capturing them in a kiss so ferocious in its intention it made her head spin. She should have pushed him away – but adrenaline and fear coursed through her veins; and the feel of a hard hot body against hers was a better salve than any medicine.

His tongue delved deeper into her mouth, swirling and making her hormones dance in uncontrollable ways. Sure – he was utterly gorgeous, but did she want this? His hand trailed down her spine, cupping her arse through the leather of her suit. Oh, Merlin – she certainly _did_ want this, no - crave this. Then it hit - who cared, it was hers for the taking and who was she to deny the pleasure.

Raising her leg so it enveloped his hip in its embrace, she pushed herself onto his growing hardness. She moaned into his mouth wantonly. If what she was pressed against was any indication, this would be one hell of a ride. His cock was ridiculously hard – for her. His hands kneaded her arse cheeks, groping and squeezing as he ground into her; making Hermione dizzy with anticipation.

He pulled back for a second, his grey eyes almost black, she panted quietly, locking eyes with him. She didn't know what she saw there, couldn't put words to the intensity burning. She couldn't even fathom what _she_ was feeling on the inside – it was all pure sensation. Taking what was given freely. Instinct was in the driver's seat; her body was not her own and it seemed Malfoy was going down the same road.

He leaned into her, pushing her shoulders into the wall, whilst grinding into her with his stiffness. If he kept this up, she would be coming undone with no hesitation – pure unadulterated lust ran through her veins – and even though it was Malfoy giving the pleasure – she didn't bat an eyelid.

"Merlin, that feels phenomenal…" Even her voice wasn't her own, she'd never sounded so husky, so turned on in her life.

"It's only a taste, Granger." His mouth curved into a half smirk, and she didn't fight it like usual. Who was she kidding; it was sexy as all hell. Then he opened his mouth again. "I had a sneaking suspicion this would happen if they paired us up."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco's words. "Excuse me?" she asked; his words somehow making her hormones stop dead in their lusty tracks. Disentangling herself from his hip, she dropped her leg to the ground and pushed him away slightly.

Draco frowned at the loss of contact, looking puzzled. "What's wrong, Granger? I'm merely stating the truth; don't get worked up. I just knew you'd be all over me if given the chance."

Oh boy; was that ever the wrong thing to say to her. A slap resounded in the small space. Instinct had definitely taken over, Hermione didn't even realise she'd moved until Draco's furious narrowed eyes met hers; palm print turning pink on his cheek.

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her back into the wall, for a split second she hoped he would kiss her again – then realised she was much too angry for it. They'd been pushing each other buttons for years, and that was only the second time she'd gotten physical on him.

"Granger." He growled; face unreadable. "What is your problem? _You_ bloody wanted it."

"So did you." She retorted furiously.

"Of course I did."

The wind left her sails; he wasn't supposed to bloody _agree_ with her. He was so damn….so damn arrogant and self assured. Where was _her_ self assurance – dry humping his obviously.

"Whatever, Malfoy. It was just pent up adrenaline from the chase manifesting itself physically into a sordid attraction. Look we have to go – in case you didn't realise we have an operation to do, and so far we are screwed. We've lost the Chest to a Muggle man, only just escaped Lawrence's guards and now we have to track Riley and get this damn operation into some semblance of order before we lose our jobs."

Draco stared at her for the longest moment and she felt heat rise in her cheeks, _damn him and his depthless eyes_. "Wow – I know you don't get out much, but I've never heard somebody put shagging so clinically."

"I get out just fine, thankyou. And do I need to repeat myself – we are _not_ freaking shagging." Hermione strangled out the words through her anger, which escalated immensely at his calm demeanour. Where was _his_ disdain, _his_ stupid arrogance which usually matched her fury? There were rules to their fighting and he was not playing along as he should.

"Well - I think we should." He retorted.

Hermione stared incredulously at him and spluttered, trying to get a sentence out which wouldn't include a stream of obscenities.

"Really, Granger; you should see a speech pathologist if that keeps up - I can hardly understand you." Draco used his trademark smirk on her; it was no longer adorable _or_ sexy. Hermione's hand itched to slap him again; he obviously felt her intent and held up a hand. "I'm just saying there is something here." He gestured between the two of them.

"Yes, I know - its called loathing."

"Of course there is. But that's not all of it; I think screwing will cleanse us of this unwanted attraction."

Hermione's eyes opened almost as wide as they could. "Do you now?"

"Yes. I've been thinking it over. One shag; one lot of repressed sexual tension erased; its textbook psychology, Granger." Malfoy stood looking proud as punch at his reasoning. The strange part was – Hermione couldn't think of a good argument against his proposal. Maybe it was exactly what they needed.

Throwing any caution she may have amassed in her lifetime to the wind, she replied to his little statement. "And if I agree to your preposterous idea? What terms would we abide by?"

The look on Malfoy's face was priceless – he never thought she would even attempt to agree. Hermione had no idea why she was contemplating it, except it was true – there _was_ something between them, and it had to be physical. There was no way it could be anything more. Maybe by sleeping together they could move on and leave this ridiculousness behind them.

"One fuck, that's it, no rules – no terms, just screw until we are exhausted." His voice had lowered a few octaves and it sent a delicious shiver up her spine.

Looking up into his deep grey eyes, she saw something lurking behind the confidence; it almost resembled uncertainty. Was he expecting a rejection from her, why would it worry him in the least? He was bloody Malfoy – he could have any Witch in England on their knees begging for a taste. Yet, here he was asking – or was it telling – Hermione; a woman whom he apparently disliked greatly, he wanted to sleep with her.

More importantly; could she distance herself enough to be able to shag Malfoy once with no repercussions? Maybe she was being decidedly optimistic but she thought she could. It _was_ Draco Malfoy after all, the attraction was real enough; it fairly well burnt them with its heat. There was also no danger of developing feelings for him – he was still the biggest prat she'd ever met in her life, and was certain her opinion would not change any time soon. Even though deep inside something akin to reason told her he wasn't as bad as she perceived – she squashed the errant thought down before she believed it.

"First of all, we need to track down Riley and the Chest, that's our number one goal. Then, in regards to your little side offer - I'm not sure if the terms are all that well suited to me."

Malfoy chuckled and gave a wry smile. "I knew you'd back out. You were always such a prude, Granger…"

"No, Draco…" She interrupted with a secret smile of her own; he went quiet. "If the offer is to screw until we are exhausted, I have to admit – it will take longer than just the _once,_ as you originally proposed….actually; maybe we should just say screw all night until we're sated - are those terms suitable?"

She watched him as his eyes half lidded in desire, and had a split second to regret her rash words before he swallowed hard. "Accepted."

_Oh crap…_

* * *

><p>Looking down at the palm pilot in her hand, Hermione frowned slightly. According to the little device, the Chest was now sitting smack dab in the middle of the New York Police Department. How, why or when this happened she couldn't fathom. Did Riley get captured whilst running from Lawrence's? He must have, it was the only clear explanation available to her.<p>

"You've been frowning at that damn contraption for the better part of ten minutes, what's wrong, can't you figure out how to turn it on?"

Hermione scowled at Draco, trying not to watch him as he buttoned up a suddenly obscenely tight black shirt. They'd high-tailed it back to the hotel, thankfully not being seen by anyone. Now they had all their equipment it was time to hunt Riley down. Hermione tried not to stare at the massive bed behind Draco, knowing as soon as the Chest had been found she'd most likely be sprawled across it, naked, wanton and ready to accept Draco Malfoy into her body. Doubt niggled at her – would he still want her after – or was it a joke? Even if it was a farce, she should be feeling relief – it wasn't forthcoming.

"Of course I can, you idiot. I came top of the class in Muggle Studies – where did you come again?"

Draco said nothing in return – just a glare at her smile. He tightened his belt, lifting his shirt up slightly to expose his surprisingly tanned stomach; Hermione assumed he'd be white as a sheet. Her eyes snapped back to his face – the bastard was smirking.

"He's at the Police Station – we need to get in there and find out where the Chest is."

Draco frowned. "Can we take wand's inside; or is the NYPD one of the stations which have a 'magical division'?"

"I'm not sure, better leave them behind in-case – or maybe secure them nearby?"

Draco nodded. Since magic was still completely secret to the Muggle world, quite a few brave Witches and Wizards had taken jobs as Muggle cops. This ensured if any cases came up which were 'unusual' they were first on the scene and could clean up any issues the Auror department couldn't deal with. Unfortunately, this meant taking wands which carried their own unique magical signature into the police station may flag Draco and her as hostile, and detainment would be messy for the Ministry and Force Ten.

They left their bags concealed with an invisibility spell near a phone booth out the front of the Police Station. Draco was hesitant, as the quality of phone users were limited to hookers and drug dealers looking for rides home from the cop-shop. They didn't even notice Hermione as she pretended to use the far phone at the end of the building.

"They better be there when we return." Draco murmured out the side of his mouth.

"Don't be such a pessimist – it's all invisible. Lighten up and have a little faith." He scowled down at her as they headed towards the main doors. _Merlin_ - he could be a princess sometimes.

As far as buildings went – it was huge. Obviously crime in New York needed almost a fifth of the population to be working as police officers. Hermione had no idea where to even start looking for Riley. Maybe she could ask a cop at the front desk to visit a prisoner; could you even do that? It was something she hadn't really thought out. Hermione was kind of hoping Riley would be sitting on a bench out the front – but no such luck.

Draco led them into the massive lobby area – civilians, lawyers and countless police officers bustled about. Hermione tried not to stare at anyone – lest they be recognised; you never knew who was a part of the Wizarding Community. As she looked about, Hermione saw a map on a side wall of all the divisions, where they were and who headed them up. She knocked Draco's elbow to get his attention, and pointed towards the wall.

"Maybe it will tell us where the cell blocks are…" Hermione trailed off; as she was jostled by a harried looking woman dragging a very unimpressed teen who had more piercings on his face than an African Tribe leader. Draco looked at the boy wide eyed, Hermione couldn't help but smile – it was nice to know Muggles could still shock him.

"Do you think he could divine water?"

Hermione laughed. "That's using a two pronged stick, not metal; you were last in our Muggle class weren't you?"

Draco pointedly ignored her jab at his schooling – or lack thereof, and started to look at the map trying to find where they'd hide the cell block. Hermione looked over the entire wall and caught sight of one name in particular. Her mouth dropped open as she poked Malfoy in the side.

"What is it? I'm trying to find our bloody prisoner."

Hermione glowered at him, and pointed. "I think I just found him."

Her finger landed on the Major Case Squad team – one name stood out, Detective Investigator – Riley Harrison. It couldn't be a coincidence. Malfoy looked down at her, a frown marring his features.

"It can't be – surely. What the hell is going on?" He sounded as puzzled as she looked.

"I have less idea than you, but I guess we go up and find out. Riley isn't a common name – if it isn't him, we'll try finding the prisoners again."

Ten minutes later, and having to listen to Draco 'not ask for directions', they found the correct department. Hermione looked intently around, yet saw no familiar faces. The palm pilot was almost lit up like Christmas – the Chest was here somewhere. Then she saw Riley; he was walking into an office – alone.

"Let's go."

She all but dragged Malfoy across the room; smiling and shaking her head politely at the few people who looked up asking if they needed help. They walked into the office; saw Riley alone and Hermione slammed the door behind them. He growled and looked up, a few choice words on his lips - which died the moment he saw Hermione and Draco standing over him. He audibly swallowed and reached under the desk. Malfoy jumped faster than she could possibly imagine; stopping Riley from grabbing his gun.

"Explain." Hermione all but barked at him. "What the hell are you doing – do you understand what you stole – you're a bloody Detective, why the hell are you stealing stuff anyway? Why were you at the hotel accosting me? Are you a Muggle, Wizard – or a Squib…?"

"Hermione, let the man answer – take a damn breath. He probably didn't know it was us last night." Draco's voice stopped her tirade - she glared at him; realising he was right, they were covered head to toe in leather.

Riley looked between the two of them a moment and took a deep breath. "No, I'm not a Wizard or a Squib, just a Muggle. One who managed to get himself into a truckload of trouble. And yes – I knew exactly who you were – masks and all."

A knock at the door interrupted him and a voice wavered through the door. "Everything okay in there, Boss?"

Hermione and Draco locked eyes; they would be in a world of trouble if arrested. It all seemed like a stupid idea now – barging in on Riley like this. She could see any future promotions, job offers or even long service leave go down the toilet. Then Riley surprised them both.

"Yeah, Sam – all's good. Give me fifteen minutes of silence – no calls – okay?" Riley sounded resigned.

"Sure thing." Footsteps retreated and Hermione gave Malfoy a disbelieving look. He shrugged having no clue.

Riley gestured to the empty seat in-front of his desk, Hermione took it; seating herself slowly. She had no idea what the hell was going on. Malfoy positioned himself by her shoulder, he brushed her slightly and Hermione found it difficult to think for a second. She leaned forward to cease contact and heard Malfoy laugh under his breath. _Childish brat._

Hermione turned to Malfoy glaring up at him, before spinning around. "Spill it, Riley."

"Do you have children together?" Riley's question made Hermione's mouth drop open. He obviously thought she meant 'partner' at the hotel, _not_ working partner.

As she opened her mouth and closed it a few times, Malfoy answered for her. "No, not yet, she's a little cagey at giving up her job – why is that?"

Hermione went to disagree and tell Riley there was no way in hell she would contemplate having cute, messy blonde haired children with the git, when Malfoy squeezed her shoulder in warning. She stayed silent – glowering; wondering why the hell she thought their children would be anything other than grotesque.

Riley nodded once and opened up his desk drawer, Hermione braced herself for pepper spray – yet all she received was a small brightly coloured picture. A young girl, no more than six looked out at the world – big smile, dark hair and almost black doe eyes.

"She's gorgeous – yet what has this got to do with us and The Chest?" Hermione handed back the photo, which Riley stared at with something akin to grief on his features.

"She's mine, a beautiful little girl full of mischief – and magic. She's a Witch – and she's been kidnapped. I have to exchange The Chest for her life."

Hermione stared at Riley, disbelief on her face. "Why would somebody kidnap your child?"

Riley took a strangled breath in. "Because the person who kidnapped her – knew I'd do anything to get her back._ Anything."_

Draco asked the question which hovered on her lips. "Why?"

For a moment Hermione thought Riley wouldn't answer, his head fell into his hands and he rubbed his eyes wearily. "Lily's mum was, is a Witch – a dark one. She was on the wrong side in the war – still is I guess. She's the one who has Lily – her name's Remy Harrison; and she would get some sick satisfaction at making me steal a magical artifact for her. Why she wants The Chest – I couldn't say. I honestly don't care, I just want Lily back."

"Surely Remy being Lily's mother would mean she won't be harmed?" Hermione questioned. She frowned up at Draco who had suddenly stiffened – his face was stony.

The bitter laugh Riley let out echoed around the room. "Lily had a twin sister once; I found Remy standing over her lifeless body when she was only five weeks old. No remorse, just anger – apparently Rose wouldn't stop crying. Cot-death the official cause; yet I always suspected more. I took Lily that day and hadn't heard from Remy – until a week ago."

Hermione sat in shocked silence, she had heard and witnessed many atrocities over the years, yet a heartless mother who could harm her own child somehow seemed worse than anything.

"Artie who works in Robberies is a Wizard, I couldn't tell him why, yet asked if he could find out any whispers in the Magical Community about a major event. He's so trusting he didn't even ask what I was working on. He told me two key heroes from the war were heading to New York – no reason why though. I knew you were coming for The Chest. If Remy wanted it desperate enough to blackmail me – I knew it would be important on a global scale."

"Why didn't you ask for our help, we could have worked out something?"

"I wanted to – that's why I was at the hotel – yet, they must have been watching me. As I waited in the lobby I received a call warning me if I spoke to you in any way about The Chest they would cut Lily's big toe off." Riley choked a little on his words – a haunted look of a father who couldn't protect his child on his face. "In the end, I _had_ to get it before you. I followed you to Lawrence's and snuck in after you. When you went through the window, all the alarm systems went off line. What ever you did – I'll always be grateful for. While the guards kept you busy I snatched it. Remy won't release Lily until her sect controls The Chest."

Hermione sat back heavily in her chair. Lucky for Riley the side effect of George's anti-ward was a total blackout of Muggle alarm systems - otherwise he wouldn't have gotten in. Hermione tried to work it all out in her mind. Riley's evil, well – crazy, ex-wife stole her own child, so he would be blackmailed into stealing The Chest for her extremist group. It sounded too convoluted to make sense. "Why not steal it themselves, why you? Why go to all the trouble of kidnapping Lily; sadistic ex-wife aside."

Riley ran a hand through his hair, exasperation marring his features. "I don't bloody know, don't you think I've asked these questions a million times before. All I can come up with is that she really is an insane sadistic bitch, who wants to destroy my life." He let a huge breath out. "All I care about is getting my little girl back."

She looked at Riley for a moment – exhaustion creeping around his eyes, why hadn't she noticed it last night? "You do realise we have to take The Chest don't you? If loosed into the wrong hands it would be catastrophic for the Magic Community."

Riley's wild eyes met hers then looked above her shoulder to Malfoy. "But, you can't. Lily – she'll kill Lily."

Hermione's chest was tight, what could they do? "We'll ring the Ministry and tell them of your plight – they will have somebody come out immediately to help you…"

'We'll do it." Draco interrupted her speech; she looked up at him a frown making her eyes narrow, what was he on about _now_? "Hermione and I will save Lily, don't worry Riley, your little girl will be back in your arms this time tomorrow."

Hermione's jaw fell open. "Draco – can we speak a moment…in private."

Riley had a relieved smile on his face. "I'll give you a moment." He patted Malfoy's shoulder as he walked out the door.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Hermione hissed as the door closed with a snick. "Don't get me wrong – I want to save Lily as much as you do, but we aren't bloody trained for hostage extraction. We need to get the properly qualified people out here – Marcus will be on the next flight out; I know it."

Draco leant down so his face was an inch from hers; her breath caught in her throat at the anger shining in his eyes. "She won't have until then, Granger. If they don't get The Chest as promised – they _will_ kill Lily. We are all Riley has. You're the bloody bleeding heart – the girl who helped bring down Voldemort; yet saving a six year old is beneath you."

Malfoy caught her hand before it connected with his face. He knew she would react – knew it would make her angry; she also knew he was right. When did Malfoy grow up and begin to act responsible and noble? Once again it didn't sit right with her original opinion of him. Malfoy was not supposed to do the right and honourable thing – he was meant to be a prat and tell her she was mad for even contemplating saving the child. Instead he surprised her with a compassion she thought more befitting to Harry – not Malfoy.

"Why do you care so much about this one child?" Hermione asked, as she searched his face for the answer. He gave nothing away for the longest time.

"Fuck…" He looked down at her for a moment, indecision warring on his features. He took a breath and spoke quietly. "I know Remy. Actually, more than know her – she's a distant cousin on_ Father's_ side."

The way he spat father out; Hermione knew he bore ill-well on Remy too. "So it's personal – is that why?"

"No, it's fucking not – not really." Sighing he ran a hand thorough his blonde hair; it shone in the sunlight like a halo, Hermione stared entranced. "Maybe, a little – but it's the right thing to do, and I know we can take Remy and this stupid group of hers down. She always was a vindictive child." He laughed harshly. "I guess not so unlike I was. But, Riley's right – she would've got him to steal The Chest for no other reason than her own pure pleasure at making him suffer. Granger – it's our only choice."

They stood like that for a few moments – staring the other down. Hermione lowered her eyes first. "I know, you're right – we have to save her. But, I'll never forgive myself if something happens and we should have waited for Marcus."

Draco lifted one side of his mouth into a half grin; she couldn't help the jump her pulse gave. "Hell, Granger – we manage to infiltrate buildings with security so tight air can't slip in, we're probably the best team to find her, save her and kick some bad guy arse."

She nodded her head, unsettled by the new found respect she had for him which was currently growing in her chest. Just what she needed – _liking_ Draco as a person, this was not in the ten page contract she signed for Neil two days ago – neither was sleeping with him. _Oh well…_

Riley barged in not a second later; Hermione looked up in surprise at his apparent rush. "You have to get out – now."

"What's happened?" Draco was quick and straight to the point, already moving away from the door.

"Artie, the Wizard I told you about who helped me; knows you're here – your faces flagged in the lobby. He's coming for you, you're not authorised to be here – he's been tasked at bringing you in for questioning."

"How in hell did we get flagged?" Hermione asked as she looked around for a place to get out.

"Cameras – Big Brother is always watching. They have them everywhere – you need to escape un-noticed." His eyes darted around the room till they hit the manhole above his head. Hermione groaned inwardly - _not again_, she was starting to feel like a rodent – always skulking in the roof cavities.

Draco was already on the desk reaching for the cover; yet when Hermione went to climb up he stopped her. "This is a decoy - we take the window ledge."

"What!" She squeaked. "Its seven stories up – I'm not a pigeon." Hermione realised she really was turning into a rodent – weren't pigeons the rats of the sky?

"The ledge is thick, we'll be fine." He coughed as a layer of dust fell from the now open space above his head.

"If you say you have a bouncer – I _will _hit you in the face." Hermione watched as he grinned at her, she wasn't sure if she liked being on the receiving end of it – it gave her butterflies.

"No bouncer's, nothing remotely magic – that's all in our bags, which have probably been stolen. It's just you, me and a hell of a lot of luck."

Riley had the window open and Hermione scrambled carefully onto the ledge; which was _not_ thick at all – her toes hung off the edge. Wind whipped around her and she felt the first niggle of unease. What the hell were they doing running from the cops? Although, being caught and detained for even a few hours might mean Lily's death – so it was an easy call to make – they would run.

Draco slid out a few seconds later. "What about The Chest?" Hermione gasped. How could she have almost forgotten the very thing they were tasked at tracking down? It seemed she was easily swayed if a child in trouble was involved.

"Riley has it in a locked safe in another room. It's with other Magical evidence so it won't be flagged - he assures me it's safe and no one knows of its whereabouts. We don't have time to get it now – not unless you want to fight your way out; and I'd like for us not to clash with the NYPD. One day I want to come back to New York, and being blacklisted would be discomforting. Riley assures me it is ours, I believe him."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, Malfoy never had much faith in anyone, except himself – why was this different? Was it Lily? Or maybe getting back at his cousin was the motivation? She only knew if they didn't get The Chest back – living as an anonymous Witch was a thing of the past – and so was her life most likely.

Draco stood next to her and leant back towards the window where Riley's head was sticking out from. "When they contact you, Riley – let us know via the hotel we first saw you at."

Riley watched them as they started to shuffle along the sill, his look of gratitude not faked in the slightest. "I can never thank you enough – you've saved my baby girl."

Hermione didn't point out that they hadn't yet; she was too busy trying not to fall to her death. How did she always end up in situations like this – actually, she didn't usually; it was only since she started working with Draco. He was bad for her health.

Riley shut the window, and they stood alone. Hermione took a shaky breath in and looked at her cool, calm and collected partner. "Right, this was your plan – what the hell do we do now?"

"Find a way down."

Hermione rolled her eyes and scowled. "I'm dead serious, Malfoy."

He stared at her for a second. "So am I."

She growled in frustration and shuffled towards the corner of the building. Draco chuckled and followed behind her. Looking down was not an option at the moment; not until she had more sure footing. Once again she damned Draco to hell; even though this situation wasn't entirely his fault. But, she was more than ready to blame him for it.

They reached the end and Hermione had no choice but to look down around the corner; she gripped the bricks which stuck out and peered towards the ground. Thankfully there was another building built close by, although it was quite a drop to the roof. Hermione knew they would have to time it perfectly and push off as hard as they could to reach it. If they landed wrong, it could mean a broken leg – or worse. The gap wasn't too far – thank Merlin; she didn't think she could face jumping more than eight feet across when up seven stories.

Suddenly a shout came from one of the windows they'd passed by, startling Hermione. Draco gripped her shirt and held onto her tightly as she stumbled. They peered behind them – it seemed Artie was not fooled by the manhole diversion; nor should he – if he was a cop _and_ a wizard.

"Crap, Malfoy – we'll have to jump now."

He was looking behind them. "Artie has a wand – if he hits us we're in deep shit – go!"

Hermione didn't waste any time and quickly moved so she was around the corner. Draco was right behind her; they looked down at the other rooftop for a second.

"Fuck – that's a hell of a drop, Granger – can you do it?"

She glared at him – Merlin, she'd been a field agent for five years; a drop like this was child's play. "You continue to underestimate me…"

As she said those words she pushed off and jumped; hearing Malfoy yell out behind her. It felt like her stomach was trying to make a new home in her mouth; but before the sensation became too overwhelming; she hit the hard cement, bending her knees and rolling with her momentum; coming to stand on her feet. She resisted flinging out her arms like a gymnast – but only just.

Malfoy was beside her in less than a moment; his expression closed. "A little warning would be nice next time."

Scowling up at him she started jogging towards the door which would take them inside the building. "Stop being such a drama-queen."

A burst of energy hit the ground by their feet – it seemed Artie wasn't going to chase, he was just trying to stun them now. There was no time to lose. Running forward they hit the door which led to freedom – it was locked. _Of course._

"Fucking brilliant." Hermione yelled – annoyed at the whole situation.

Draco kicked the door, just as another burst hit the left side of the frame near her head. Artie was a terrible shot. Looking back up; she saw he was trying to shoot from around the corner of the building. Thankful for small mercies, Hermione watched as Draco kicked the door a second time – the lock flew off as it slammed inwards.

They bolted inside and started jumping down the stairs using the hand rails and launching themselves six or seven steps at a time.

"You know, Granger – that's the first time I've heard you use a true swearword in context…"

"It won't be the last time either, if they make me work with you again."

Draco just laughed deeply and she tried not to smile. Hermione hoped like hell Artie would give up the chase – they were in New York legally; just not for legal purposes. She also hoped leaving the country wouldn't prove difficult – she had plants to water at home.

Hitting the street a few minutes later; Hermione was relieved to find no police waiting for them. So she ran around the corner to the payphones and snatched their bags.

"See, there is good in the world."

"They were invisible, Granger – who would have seen them?" was his smart reply.

Hermione groaned out loud, for the love of God he was hard work. Ignoring his knowing grin, they walked towards a cab rank. Apparating so close to the Police Station could be tracked if Artie was on the ball. "Riley wouldn't tell Artie where we are staying – would he?"

"No, not now that we are helping save Lily. We'll contact Neil – he'll sort out the misunderstanding with Artie."

Hailing a cab as if he had done it most of his life – they headed back to the hotel to await Riley's call. Hermione guessed knowing where The Chest was and that it was safe would have to be good enough for the time being. Although, it felt strange and wrong to leave it in the hands of a Muggle; she checked the palm pilot again – it was motionless in the NYPD. Letting a long sigh out, she nestled into the back seat and tried to ignore Malfoy's thigh against hers.

There were no messages when they reached the hotel almost an hour later, not that Hermione was expecting Remy to have contacted Riley yet, but you never knew. They made their way over to the elevators in silence; Hermione suddenly conscious of being alone with Draco without the chaperone of a cab driver. Merlin – the damn proposition, she'd almost forgotten it in the wake of Riley's predicament.

The bell dinged loudly and they walked inside; Draco pushing the light for their floor before she could. _Child, _she thought_. _The doors closed with a click, and Hermione tried not to fidget in nervousness – _she was a bloody operative for Merlin's sake_.

As the floors began to light up, Draco moved suddenly. In an instant he had her pushed up against the mirrored wall of the elevator; lips torturously close to hers. His breath was hot on her cheek, Hermione's heart threatened to explode again. He leant forward; nipping her bottom lip while sliding his tongue over it to soothe. The moan she let escape was not supposed to be heard. "It seems we may have time for more pleasurable pursuits, Granger."

He pushed her legs apart and slid between them like he had been doing it for years; his eyes held a dark promise of things to come – Hermione panicked.

Thankfully the doors opened then and she slid out from his embrace; heart hammering loudly in her chest from excitement, fear of the unknown and lust. She headed for her door; Draco close behind her. As she slid the card into the door slot – she turned and pushed his chest away from her.

"As you said, there's plenty of time, Draco – I'm going for a swim."

With that, she slipped inside and shut the door behind her with a click. Leaning on it heavily for a second – she heard a low chuckle and 'chicken' being bandied about behind the door. She didn't bother arguing – she knew she was being a chicken – a huge yellow one.

Yanking on her bathing suit, she grabbed her towel and headed to the indoor pool on the eighteenth floor. She needed to swim – to exercise and work out her sore muscles. It was also the perfect excuse to avoid Malfoy for another hour.

The pool was empty this time of day – something she was grateful for. She kept up a steady pace and swam till she was almost boneless. Ripping off her goggles she leant her head against the pool's edge, regaining her breath before she got out. What the hell was she going to do? When she made the bargain with Malfoy, she was sure it wouldn't happen for months – or even ever. The fact he wanted to collect so soon made her stomach flutter and squirm – among other parts of her.

Merlin – she wanted it – was it wise, _no_; was it border-lining on insanity, _yes_. Jeez, she was more concerned with her little bargain with Malfoy than having to go into hostile territory to save a child. Her priorities were all muddled.

She climbed out of the pool, her mind still whirling and headed to the showers. The stalls were huge with two shower heads – Hermione guessed you got what you paid for; they _were_ in a luxury hotel after all. So she didn't feel guilty by turning them both on to almost scalding heat – the area steamed up within seconds, and she was in her own private hazy world; it felt like heaven. Adjusting the taps so it was comfortable, she slid into the warmth and let the water take care of her tired muscles.

She had just started to soap up her body to get rid of the chlorine; when her stall door swung open. Wide eyed she looked up at her intruder, it was hard to tell who it was through the mist – yet she knew instantly. Draco walked forward a step, standing in all his muscled glory. He wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing and Hermione almost hit the floor. Desire flared in his eyes, as he watched her a moment; soap suds sliding off her body. She didn't bother trying to cover herself – she had nothing except a wash cloth – and that would not cut it.

His deep grey eyes slowly took her in from head to foot, she felt herself get instantly wet in desire. His mouth lifted in a smirk, she couldn't form a suitable response which wasn't 'take me now' so she stayed silent and wide eyed. Without even saying a word he stalked towards her – his intentions not needing to be voiced, they were more than clear. _Oh sweet Merlin…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Thank you from the bottom of my Muse for all your amazing reviews, trying to keep the grin off my face is starting to be questioned in real life... I also want to say thanks for all the alerts and favourites I've also received! *Ahem - I think I might need to put a disclaimer that the next chapter may contain smut!* (this was it!) Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione backed up slowly until she was completely against the wall – the coldness and shock of it broke her vocal paralysis.

"Malfoy – what in hell…" She got no further.

It only took two steps for him to be standing right in-front of Hermione; she shivered at the look of force in his grey eyes. There was no mistaking the intention of the look – it said; 'I'm going to make all your fantasies come true and then some'. Hermione gulped and knew she could create quite a few new fantasies if Draco was involved.

His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her forward until she was held flush against his body. He was warm, solid and 'oh' so hard. Water cascaded over his shoulders, running off like a waterfall; the sound of liquid smashing into the tiles echoed in the small space. He was still staring directly into her eyes; she found she couldn't think straight. Hermione wanted to kiss him desperately – to sink into his warm mouth and be taken to oblivion, but she also felt a stubbornness overcome her – she wouldn't make the first move; this was _his_ show.

Draco's hardness pressed deliciously against her taut stomach; she wriggled a little, enjoying the feeling of his cock pressed into her skin. His grip tightened around her as she did this; a flare of lust ran through her body.

He finally dipped his head, lips capturing hers sweetly; barely pressing together. Hermione could sense urgency behind his kiss; though he made no move to hasten the slow perusal of her mouth. Draco was exploring in his own time and damned if it didn't make Hermione shiver – he'd started a slow burn in her veins. She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him in closer; he groaned as she tightened her grip and assaulted his mouth with her own kisses.

His tongue darted between her lips and she opened her mouth wider – allowing him anything – everything he wanted. His fingers splayed across her lower back as he pushed her against the cold wall again. She shivered and cried out at the sensation – then adjusted to the chill almost instantly, almost as if it were never cold in the first place. Draco left her mouth and trailed kisses towards her neck – Hermione was dizzy with anticipation. He hadn't done more than kiss and hold her – and she was already on edge.

He nibbled her ear slightly and she could hear his laboured breathing, he was losing control – it made Hermione's stomach shaky. Her head rested against his blonde one as he caressed her neck with small open mouthed kisses; he shifted slightly as he brought a hand up and cupped her breast. The sensation almost dropped Hermione to her knees, his other hand tightened around her waist; almost as if he expected her to fall. He squeezed experimentally and grazed his thumb over her pebbled nipple, Hermione started to moan - loudly. In response, Draco pinched her nub quickly – her short gasp was not one of pain. Embolden by her cries, he rolled it between his finger and thumb tightly. Moans she never thought possible escaped her throat as Draco left her neck and stood up straight, he gave one last pinch and looked down at her – half of his mouth raised in a secret smile. Her heart just about stopped as his blonde wet fringe fell into his eyes.

After a moment of heavy breathing he ran his fingers through one side of her hair – pushing a heavy wet tendril behind her ear. His eyes held hers for a second and she lost her breath. She couldn't say anything – nothing would form in her addled brain. She felt she needed to say_ something_; though she didn't want to break the spell they had created. Instead, she grabbed and spun him so he was pressed against the wall.

Hermione was feeling too out of control to be comfortable about this – she needed to be in charge or else she would lose her head – among other things. Malfoy let her spin him – he let her reach up and capture his lips; he even allowed her a bite or two. But as her hand snaked its way down his stomach, he grabbed it with a little shake of his head and a twinkle in his eye. Then he was on his knees.

Hermione had two seconds of coherent thought before his strong hand grabbed her shin and hooked her knee over his shoulder. Merlin – she was completely exposed to Malfoy, _where was her mind?_ Then it all jumbled as his tongue slid through her wetness. She gripped his blonde hair firmly in her fists – stroking it and pulling every so often as he created magic with his mouth. Hermione felt a fire race through her chest – consuming everything in its path. He flicked her clit with the stiffness of his tongue and she cried out loudly – too loudly for a swimming pool shower-room. But she didn't care – not in the slightest.

Malfoy was relentless – he didn't let her recover for a second – he continued to flick, lick and tease her until she had no idea where she started or finished. Hermione realised she was murmuring his name, but couldn't care less of the implications. His tongue was beyond phenomenal. She never usually let Wizards take her in their mouths – it was personal – so very private, something to do with a special someone. Well Malfoy was neither special, nor hers and he almost had her plastered against the wall riding his mouth with an intensity and lack of inhibition which stole her breath. She would gladly let Malfoy do this anytime – anywhere.

Suddenly his fingers joined his tongue and Hermione squealed. He flicked her clit with his tongue and slid two fingers into her tightness, slowly screwing her with nothing more than his digits – Hermione felt the familiar rush of white creep up in her eyesight. She was about to come all over Draco Malfoy's face and she did not care one little bit.

"Malfoy, my god – you're going to make me come." Hermione yelled out as Malfoy placed pressure on her clit and sucked as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. Feelings, bright lights and pressure ran through her body as she gripped his head and kept it in place as she writhed all over the place. It was one of the most intense orgasms she'd even experienced – and in the hands of a man she disliked – _kind of_.

He gave her a moment to come back into herself before moving, when he stood up – the smirk which graced his features was well earned. She couldn't argue with his conceitedness this time; he deserved to feel cocky.

When her breath returned, she pushed Draco backwards until his knees hit the small bench just outside of the shower stall. He looked puzzled for a second as his arse hit the seat; then she grabbed his hard cock. The sharp intake of breath egged her on as she dropped to her knees; the cool surface of the tiles contrasting with the heat burning through her. How could she still be so hot? Malfoy had sated her like no other – yet she craved more. _This was what she was worried about;_ the attraction was getting out of hand.

His silky smooth dick stood up to impressive attention as she gazed at every inch of him. She ran her hands over him; cupping his balls and squeezing lightly. He groaned and lent his head back against the wall. She adored getting to know a new lover intimately – she loved taking her time and teasing until she knew exactly how to drive them wild. Although, in this instance it was probably futile – they had one chance; they'd agreed on it – she would not ask for a second.

His hand smoothed her hair back, and before he could utter a word she enveloped him in her mouth, sucking and licking. His grip tightened in her hair – not painfully; yet the sexiness of his small loss of control made her stomach tighten. She looked up and saw him with his other hand over his eyes; pleasure masking his face. He bit his bottom lip as she swirled her tongue around his length. Merlin she loved doing this, especially to someone who didn't hide his pleasure. Lots of men tried to keep a straight face – as if getting their cocked sucked was an everyday occurrence. Not Malfoy – he was loving and enjoying every second. He caught her looking at him; and instead of being shy or embarrassed – he held her gaze. She let his cock come out of her mouth with a pop and began licking it like an ice-cream. His gaze never wavered – either did hers. Somehow it seemed more intimate than the act they were performing; Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.

Making a fist with one hand, Hermione began to stroke him as she lathed the head of his prick. He _did_ look away for a second as a muted 'fuck' left his mouth. Then his hand was tangled in her hair once more as his body stiffened up. Draco's eyes found hers again and she sucked while pressing against the vein in his cock, fisting him.

"Hermione, fuck…fuck….oh, fuck yes." His eyes fluttered closed for a second before they snapped open and he came down her throat with a yell – never looking away.

He jerked a little as he finished, sensitivity setting in for a moment. He still hadn't lost eye contact and something unfathomable passed through his gaze – it made Hermione still. The small amount of vulnerability it showed should have only been for a lover – not her. Hermione realised in the next second she desperately wanted to believe he meant it for her. _Shit_.

His hand gently cupped the side of Hermione's head; thumb stroking her cheek. It was too intimate for Hermione and she quickly stood up, grabbing her towel which hung on the other side of him. Feeling heat and an unknown desire in her chest she walked over to turn the taps off. Draco would _not_ make her feel this way. She was waiting for the right Wizard…_wasn't she?_

"Right, well how about I get my gear and wand; then we can try and formulate a plan while we wait for Riley's call." She hated how shaky her voice had become.

Draco frowned and watched her bumble around the small space as she collected her things, not in the slightest bit worried about his naked state. Why should he be – with a body like his – he should be on the front cover of Playgirl.

"Sounds good…you okay, Granger?" His voice held the smallest amount of question and it undid her.

"I'm fine." She snapped, trying desperately not to let any emotion except anger show. She _had_ to get out of there.

Not waiting for a response to her hostility, she walked to the door. They'd had their fun – both had been sated. Even though no sex was involved, Hermione knew it had to be the end of their brief interlude. Things were going too fast – too crazy, and the sudden realisation she might actually like the arrogant prat was too fresh.

She had to remove herself from the firing line – figuratively and literally. As she clicked the stall door shut behind her; she saw Malfoy – cock still half hard, eyes furrowed in thought and the smell of sex in the air. It was one of the sexiest sights she'd ever seen; and damned if she didn't want to see it more often.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the end of her bed, trying to do anything but think on what had occurred at the pool. <em>Her<em> – liking Draco, in _that_ way. No way – absurd, stupid and reprehensible. _You can only lie to yourself for so long_.

"Yeah – we'll see." She replied to her inner voice out loud.

She flung herself back and stared at the ceiling, where would they go from here? Shutting her eyes against the stark white roof, she knew. _Nowhere_, that's where. It was all well and good fooling around on the other side of the world, when adrenaline, near death experiences and excitement overtook your usual emotions. Malfoy even said it before they left – on this side of the Channel anything was possible. When they were back in London they would go back to hating and sniping at each other. It should have made her feel better – it didn't.

Sighing loudly, she got up and started to gather all her gear; shoving it roughly into a back pack. Riley had left a message at the front desk; Malfoy was ringing him back while Hermione was supposed to be preparing things for the extraction of Lily. Instead, she was moping around like a girl who'd been dumped on prom night.

"Snap out of it, Granger. You're a big girl - so what if it was mind-blowing. Be thankful you didn't get in any deeper. Malfoy is bad news – period." Strangely enough this did make her feel better. Then she wondered how deep she'd let him get – it did funny things to her insides. Hermione had to train herself to think of other things for a while – she looked around. There was the bed – no, there was the shower – definitely no, she picked up a brochure for movies and received an eyeful of pay-per-view porno's.

"Oh for the love of god." She exhaled as she threw the offending glossy pictures aside.

Suddenly the bedside phone rang, she jumped and ran to answer – hating how her heart raced knowing it was Malfoy. "Hello…"

"Remy will have Lily in a warehouse on the riverfront – the exchange is happening in four hours – grab the stuff, we're leaving now to get there early before them." He hung up without another word.

Hermione looked at the phone in disgust. Here she was, mooning over the biggest arse in the world; there wasn't even a hint of what had occurred between them in his voice. Well if he was going to act as if nothing happened – so would she, damn it.

Half an hour later, Draco and Hermione Apparated at the warehouse. They could spot no humans in the vicinity; only a few stray animals scurried from their paths when they ventured further into the building. Hermione used her wand and spelled the area for heat signatures; there appeared to be only a few small ones indicating cats or rats. She tried not to shiver at the thought of the beady eyed rodents, Voldemort she could handle – rats; no thankyou.

They began to do some reconnaissance and snooping around. She hadn't said two words to Draco which weren't forced, and it was easier than she thought. Hating Malfoy had been a part of her everyday life for years – pretending to hate him just took a little extra effort; _and_ keeping her eyes away from his arse.

On their second round of checking the perimeter before heading inside; Malfoy stopped suddenly, grabbing her arm angrily. She tried to break free with a grunt of disgust; this obviously angered him more.

"What the fuck, Granger? You haven't said a bloody word to me all afternoon and now you're all riled up like a cat whose tail is caught in a wringer. Sex is meant to relax you – not turn you into a bloody grumpy bitch."

Hermione could do nothing more than narrow her eyes at him in a glare which she hoped would blow his head off – it didn't.

"_Good _sex, maybe…"

She turned and pushed open the office door, which headed into the bulk of the warehouse. A short sharp bark of laughter followed her inside. She winced at the sound, knowing she'd pushed too hard.

"You are fucking priceless. Fine – we are right back to where we started. Take the left side to the office, Granger – I'm checking out the main floor." Draco's voice was toneless. It was worse than the disdain; at least then she knew what he was feeling.

She watched his retreating back as he moved deeper into the warehouse; anger at him burning strong; but what burned deeper was anger at her own stupid self. Although, now was not the time to psycho-analyse why her feelings were careening like an out-of-control rollercoaster. She had no idea _when_ the right time would be – but right now they had to work out how to save Lily, and her inability to process what happened between them at the pool was not helping.

Hermione looked carefully at the layout of the warehouse; memorising each nook and cranny she could utilise if needed. There were many places to jump down from, and just as many places in which to hide. Unfortunately, this meant there were lots of spaces Remy and her men could hide in too. She assumed they would keep Lily close by to the exchange with Riley, especially if Remy was this heartless woman they all thought she was. She would want to see the look on Riley's face. Hermione had a burning desire to smack this woman hard across the cheek, and never feel guilty for it.

Fifteen minutes later, she met back up with Draco; he didn't even look at her as she approached. For some reason this made a pang of regret go through her body, followed quickly by anger – who was _he_ to ignore _her_? She pushed aside the thought that she'd been ignoring him all day. She walked around until she was in-front of him; he stood tall, chin raised slightly; almost as if he were waiting for another volley of abuse from her. She didn't disappoint.

"Right, bugger this, Malfoy. We have a child to save – I'm only going to say this once and once only. What happened between us today was a monumental mistake – I should never have agreed to it, it was stupid of me and I apologise. However – if you ever mention this lapse of my judgement again I will deny all knowledge. No-one from home can ever find out what we did. Explaining it would be more of a headache than listening to Lavender Brown talk about her husband all day."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he listened to her, he never once leapt in with a retort of any type. He stood stoically for a full minute before responding.

"Finished…?" He drawled. For some reason the tone made her glare up at him, she nodded; not trusting herself to say anything more. "Right, to more important things – tonight, I'll sit up behind those crates and you hang from the roof in your harness - we'll both be cloaked invisible. Since there are only two of us – it's the best plan we've got. I'd hazard a guess and say Remy will have at least twenty men with her. I'll have my wand set to stun – yet also have the sniper on stun too – in-case she puts a magic block out on the room. Meanwhile you'll…"

Draco continued to outline his plan, oblivious to Hermione's gaping mouth. He wasn't even going to reply to her tirade; she wanted to stop him mid-sentence; just so he would react in some way. She didn't though – it was better to ignore her feelings at the moment; mainly because they weren't making sense. One minute she wanted to hit him, the next; chuck him on the ground and get naked.

So instead; she threw herself into his plan full throttle, he seemed surprised at first; yet took on her suggestions gladly and soon they had an entire plan fleshed out. It wasn't fool proof since they had no idea what to expect from Remy; although it seemed rather solid. They might never speak to each other civilly again in their lifetime – but as operatives they knew exactly what would work and what wouldn't.

Riley was arriving at the allotted time with a fake Chest he'd managed to find in the magical evidence room. It seemed Artie would still aid him, even if Riley _was_ suspected of helping two foreign Wizards escape the NYPD. So now all Hermione and Draco had to do was get into position and wait. Just as Hermione was leaving to do this, Draco grabbed her forearm; she tried to calm her beating pulse. It was near on to impossible when his silver eyes looked straight into hers; she got lost for a second.

He looked away from her gaze for a moment, searching the rest of her face; then he dropped her arm when she didn't respond. "Be careful, Granger.' He walked away without a backward glance. Unbidden, a pang ran through her chest, she shut her eyes against it and grabbed her bag.

Almost an hour later Hermione was hanging from the roof in a harness, wand tucked into her back sheath with an invisibility spell masking her position. She couldn't help think she was so high out of the way – even if somebody looked up, she would have been hidden in shadows anyway. Hermione was thankful she was close enough to a pylon to lean her arm on it to take some pressure from her torso. She had been up here for almost twenty minutes – Draco was hidden up high near one of the large glass windows; also invisible. They had their personal earpieces inserted so they could keep in contact; although a scant few words were said through them.

Neither had spoken to each other about anything personal since Hermione had verbally abused him earlier. She hadn't meant for it to flow out of her like that – she just didn't want to get back to England and have any lingering doubts and feelings. If she told herself now in this moment – there was nothing there between them, she would believe it by the time the mission was over. Then she could move on, buy a cactus and pretend Draco Malfoy had never turned her head._ If only it were so easy._

Movement from below pulled Hermione from her thoughts; she turned her mic on. "Can you see Lily?" she whispered.

"I see a black van out the window – they haven't let her out yet. Hell, she might not even be here. It could be a trick." She heard frustration in Malfoy's voice – like her, he hated waiting.

Hermione swallowed hard and hoped like hell it wasn't a ruse. Riley was depending on them – and she didn't want to let him down – especially since so much was at stake. A lingering thought they should have called Marcus clung to her.

"Hang on – I see a small person with a cloak covering their head – it's child sized. Whoever it is – seems unconscious." Draco's voice held a note of uncertainty. Was it Lily? Was she okay?

Hermione watched below her; seeing seven people enter the warehouse space; Remy was obviously the tall slender, dark haired woman dressed in designer threads barking orders. One of the men held a small bundle in his arms; he placed it on the ground gently. Hermione could see from her vantage point – it was a child. Remy didn't even look at the covered figure – in fact she ignored it as if it was a pile of dirty laundry. There was no concern whatsoever. Hermione's fists curled into tight balls.

"Bitch." She ground out, forgetting her mic was still turned on.

"I know, Granger. We _will_ save Lily – don't worry, stick to the plan and all should be well."

Hermione nodded; then realised Draco couldn't see. "It better be…"

Four of the men disappeared into the darkness of the warehouse – Hermione watched them until they were out of sight. She had a fair idea where each of them ended up, they wouldn't be too hard to find. The other two stood at the door – arms crossed over their chests like bouncers ready to throw sixteen year olds out of a nightclub. Remy stood in-front of the limp body and stuck her hip out – waiting. Hermione longed to loose her rope and fly down on top of the woman and punch her in the face – she didn't.

"Granger, I'm going to move – there are only six guys with her – I can't see any other movement outside – I think this is the only backup she brought – I honestly thought there'd be more. I'll be able to take a couple of them out before Riley gets here – what do you think? Change of plans?"

Hermione blinked – Draco was asking her opinion, not only asking but waiting for a reply before he did anything. "I'm coming down too then. While you take out those other guys, I'll get up close to Remy and see what I can do. The only problem is we lose our invisibility."

"I know, but seriously, Granger I've seen you fight – we can take them. I'll be in contact soon." His mic went dead; and she shook off the feeling of being alone in a hostile environment. He would back her up – she somehow knew it.

Hermione quietly scrambled towards the main pylon against the wall. Why Remy only had six men was a mystery. If she really was after The Chest, which was priceless beyond monetary means – she should have a truckload of guards to make sure all went smoothly. Maybe she honestly thought Riley was coming alone. Hermione figured there were only three of them to Remy's six – odds were in her favour. Hermione wondered if any of Remy's men were trained like Draco and her? She thought not.

Unclipping herself from the harness, Hermione stealthily climbed down the side wall. Being up high on the roof with George's stun pellets was a great idea – _if_ they were outnumbered; now it was silly to hang about useless.

When she hit the floor she took stock of her surrounds – it was slightly disorientating at first, bird's eye views always looked less complicated. When you were on the ground everything was much bigger and in the way - obstacles appeared from every quarter. She snuck around one shipping container; peering around the edge. Remy's back was towards her – she itched to spell her immediately – instead she waited for Draco's go ahead. If she attacked before the henchmen were taken out – Lily might get hurt.

Unexpectedly, the outside door opened and a man barged through the door; dragging a furious Riley behind him. Riley had the fake Chest wrapped up in a cloth – his eyes found Lily's body immediately, and the anger rushed out of him in one breath.

"What have you done – you sick bitch? Lily! Lily sweetie can you hear me." Riley's voice searched for a reply.

The small figure didn't move. Hermione knew she was spelled asleep – it was probably the best thing for her. Remembering this would not be pleasant – especially when the bad men were headed up by your mother.

Remy's laugh filtered through Hermione's thoughts. "Oh Riley, of course she's okay – I wouldn't dream of hurting my own flesh and blood. Now hand over the chest."

Hermione saw Riley's eyes harden as he looked on his ex-wife, if looks could kill - Remy would be flat out incinerated. "Show me Lily is alright first."

Remy barely suppressed a huff before pointing her boot towards the cape and flicking it off with a small kick. Lily's deathly white face appeared under the fabric. Hermione caught her breath; she was so pale. But then she could _just_ see Lily's small chest rising and falling and was thankful to any god who was listening. Riley's face was full of relief – he'd honestly thought she was dead under the cape.

Hermione couldn't imagine having so much love for another human being. Friends of hers who had children told her the feelings were unsurpassed – nothing came close to the love you shared with your own child. Hermione never really expected to feel this love in her lifetime – work, lack of suitable partners and time had hampered it from happening. But, as she watched Riley's face, she almost craved this unequivocal feeling which transformed him.

"I've taken out three men in the warehouse – only the two at the door and the one behind Riley remain. Are you ready to save Lily?" Draco's voice startled her a little, but she was more than ready. Then a small beep emitted from her side.

Hermione looked up like a deer caught in headlights; no one seemed to have heard the small noise. As she exhaled slowly, she pulled the palm pilot out to turn it off – the damn thing could have given her position away. As she pressed the off button, she glanced at the screen and felt her blood run cold. The Chest was here, Riley didn't have a fake one at all. _Oh lord no…_

Just as she went to tell Malfoy the news, she felt the short stab of a wand in her back. Where had the other guard come from? They had counted only six; did Draco not secure one of the men properly? She realised he would never make a rookie mistake like that. Hermione swore to herself; she was so stupid sometimes; there were obviously more men here – concealed. She was unceremoniously pushed into the open; now she stood right in-front of Remy and Riley. _Perfect, now would be a good time for Draco to have a new plan._

Riley's eyes widened in shock as he recognised her; she shot him an angry look; not ready to forgive him for his betrayal. Though in a small recess of her mind she couldn't blame him – it was his daughter's life on the line. Then all her energy was focused on the woman who stood haughtily before her. The man behind her tightened his grip on her arms so she couldn't move them. Hermione wished she could send curses with her eyes.

"Ah – Hermione Granger; I've heard much about you. I thought you'd be a better operative than this though – getting caught straight away." Remy shook her head in mock embarrassment and tutted. "I'm sure you're wondering how we managed to catch you. We've had men concealed in here all day; it's a fairly simple spell to hide your heat signature – shame you didn't think of it."

Hermione cursed inside of her head – she'd been too damn distracted to do a thorough check. It was one more of many mistakes she'd made this operation. Strangely enough her shower romp with Draco didn't register as a mistake in her mind, just a lapse in judgement. Hermione shook her head – Merlin she _was_ distracted –_ hello, there's a crazy woman in-front of you. _Her attention returned to Remy.

"Also, your little display with my cousin earlier was very entertaining – he _is_ slumming it isn't he? A Mudblood of all conquests – oh well, he never had taste." Hermione itched to smack the smile off the bitch's face. Had they captured Draco as well? She hadn't heard from him in a few minutes so they probably had. "Did you really think we were so stupid as to not know Riley would ask for help?"

"I hoped. You certainly _look_ stupid enough." Hermione taunted unwisely – but the cow deserved it.

Within a blink of an eye Remy was standing directly in-front of her; anger burning in her dark eyes. She slapped Hermione hard enough, Hermione bit the inside of her cheek.

"Bitch." Hermione spat a small amount of blood onto the ground. Remy smiled, it wasn't pleasant – there was an edge of crazy to it. She hit Hermione again.

Hermione didn't enjoy being a slapping board so she kicked out with her leg – her arms still trapped tightly behind her. The flat of her boot smacked into Remy's stomach with a soft thud. The other woman gasped in pain as she doubled over, holding her midriff. Hermione then quickly kicked behind her – making contact with the man's leg. He gave a small grunt and loosened his grip enough so Hermione had enough leeway to wrench herself free. As she did this, she grabbed one of George's stun pellets from her belt and threw it in his face. It exploded in a puff of yellow; he swayed for a second before landing heavily at her feet.

Out of nowhere a blow smacked Hermione in the temple – instantly a headache appeared behind her eye. She spun groggily around and saw Remy about to strike her again. As she punched out, Hermione caught her hand and twisted; making the other woman gasp. She saw out the corner of her eye Riley struggling with his captor. They were both trying to gain the upper hand.

"You're nothing but a psycho bitch that enjoys hurting others, there is no way we would let The Chest fall into your hands. Who do you think you're dealing with – The Ministry?" Hermione continued to twist Remy's wrist; she wouldn't break it – but Remy didn't know that.

"Of course not," Remy exhaled tightly. "If we were, there would be more than two operatives here. You're vastly outnumbered and have nothing to bargain with, except your lives - which mean absolutely nothing to me."

Suddenly Hermione was being flung backwards with a force so strong she landed almost fifteen feet away. She heard a loud snap and pain flew up her back; for a split second she thought she'd broken a bone. Then with a horrible realisation, she knew her wand had just snapped against her back. She gingerly stood on her feet again and saw a man standing behind Remy – a wand in his hand. _How many men did she have for Merlins sake?_

"Granger, in four seconds I need you to fall to your left." Draco's voice sounded like heaven to her ears. She had thought him captured – Remy had no idea.

"I'm sick of people underestimating me _and_ my partner." Hermione's low voice was full of venom. Remy blinked.

Hermione hit her thigh once with a closed fist – it looked like frustration – Malfoy would understand though. As she counted four in her mind, she flailed to the left; just as two sharp staccato bursts flew past, smacking into Riley's guard and the man behind Remy. They fell and didn't move – stunned into unconsciousness.

"I though you said you had him subdued!" Remy screamed out – frustration evident in her tone.

"Sorry to disappoint – your men aren't very…well trained – did you do it yourself?" Draco sneered as he sauntered out into the open.

Riley flew past them all, falling to his knees in-front of Lily; he cradled her to his chest hugging her tightly. Even though Hermione was glad they'd been reunited – her attention was elsewhere. Searching for the Chest, Hermione saw it lying unattended only a few metres away – she needed to get it. They were not out of the woods yet – not even close – if Remy got hold of it; who knew what she'd do. As Hermione went to move forward, another three men stepped out from behind a shipping container.

Everything happened in short bursts after that. The lights flickered out, just as Remy went for The Chest abandoned on the ground. Fractures of wand beams lit up the place for a moment – making it appear strobe lights were flashing. Hermione ran for cover pulling her wand out as she went – it fell limp in her hands, almost broken in two. Shit – she'd forgotten. Instead she grabbed the remaining stun pellets and threw them with all her might towards the men she'd just seen. Pinging noises and muted oaths filled the space as Hermione saw Remy run out the door. She followed, ducking as another spell burst past her.

"Remy's got The Chest; I'm heading out after her." Hermione yelled into her mic.

"I'm right behind you – as soon as I get these last guys to drop." Draco sounded ready to take the world on, Hermione was suddenly grateful it was Draco on this operation with her. Anyone else wouldn't have worked out – it was a strange realisation to have in the middle of a fight.

Hermione sprinted out of the door just in time to see the black van squeal its wheels as it barrelled down the wharf. She didn't even have a spare shoe to throw after the car as it disappeared around the corner. Growling in anger she sat on her haunches a moment – angry she had let Remy escape without punishment.

Draco ran up beside her, Riley followed a moment later with Lily in his arms. Hermione stood up and looked wryly at them both.

"Remy got away – The Chest – well, Riley - why the hell don't you explain…" She kicked a small piece of concrete angrily – it bounced across the wharf; Draco frowned at her.

"What?" He looked between her and Riley, brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry, Hermione – I couldn't risk it – all the others looked nothing like it. Artie said they had no magical signature left in them – Remy would have realised instantly it was a fake…" He trailed off into nothingness – the look on his face was pure regret.

Draco finally cottoned on; Hermione saw the realisation dawn on his face. He mouthed 'oh fuck' to her and she nodded in response. They now had to steal the Chest twice – the first time they had the element of surprise; this time, Remy knew they would come.

She saw Draco's fist tighten into a ball then relax – he also understood why they couldn't blame Riley – even though she wanted to shake him and tell him exactly what he'd done to the Wizarding world. It wouldn't help.

"We have work to do." Hermione touched Draco's shoulder as she spoke, he nodded once.

"Guys, Lily won't wake up. She hasn't stirred once since I've had her in my arms, she's breathing steadily – but, I'm getting concerned." Riley looked down at the small angelic face he cradled.

"Ring Artie – he'll know a local medi-witch, it's a sleep spell. Don't worry, she'll make a full recovery and won't remember a thing." Hermione walked over and stroked a small black strand of hair from Lily's face. She was utterly gorgeous; looking up into Riley's eyes, she continued. "Draco and I have to get The Chest back now, and our superiors will be receiving a full report on what happened here – Remy will be instantly on the Ministries list of Witches to detain. Hopefully she'll never come after you again."

Riley harrumphed. "I'd like to believe that."

Hermione went to reply, yet a noise behind her stopped the words forming. Draco looked at her, warning in his deep grey eyes. She chanced a glance at Riley; he didn't notice anything amiss, he was only worried about his daughter.

"Riley – I think you should get going to see Artie – now." Hermione whispered out the corner of her mouth.

Riley looked over at her questioningly. Then his eyes found the shadowed door of the warehouse and he blanched. They were no longer alone.

Draco swore under his breath: then looked at the sleeping Lily. "Sorry, habit. But it seems Remy wasn't lying when she said she had men hidden all over the bloody place."

As they looked at the black space; men started to pour out. Hermione watched with dread in her stomach – it wasn't over yet – not by a long shot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! It seems I can't leave the end of a chapter without it being a mini-cliff (or smut) hanger! Sorry :) Anyway - thanks once again for all the reviews, alerts and favourite's, I can't believe how many people seem to like this - and as always I love hearing what you think! Alas, there are only two chapters left after this... **


	6. Chapter 6

"Riley, get Lily out of here." Hermione watched as indecision warred on his face for a moment. Hermione understood it – he wanted to stay and fight, yet his daughter's safety was a priority. She watched as he held Lily in his strong arms and come to the decision only _he_ could make.

"I'll call for back-up from my car."

Hermione knew he'd made the right choice; loved ones were the most important people in the world; it made her respect him a little more. Riley gave her one last searching look; she smiled and nodded that it was okay; then he took off – Lily held close in his arms. Hermione absently wondered if she had ever been so innocent – it seemed most of her life consisted of fighting one war or another.

She backed up against Draco; catching his eye momentarily. "You ready for this?"

"I'm always ready." His strong deep voice gave her courage and she straightened up a little as close to ten men filtered in from the darkness of the warehouse; making a circle around them. "Do we have any weapons left?" Draco questioned over his shoulder. "I was disarmed inside when wrestling one of the guys."

"We have a snapped wand and a handful of sleep bands."

"You could have just said no."

"Its more fun this way – I like to annoy you."

"Couldn't tell, Granger," was his dry response. She grinned, glad the animosity of the afternoon seemed to be swept under the carpet for the time being. It appeared being attacked made for excellent bonding after a fight.

The men started to move forward slowly. Fighting was never the same as it was in movies – it was dirty, contained lots of hair pulling and the bad guys never waited a turn – they all converged at once. Which strangely enough suited both her and Draco's fighting style. They liked messy hand to hand combat with little or no room to move, _or_ maybe it's the way fights always ended up for them. They stayed back to back, touching occasionally; it was a strange comfort in a threatening situation. Then the men surged towards them; they had no choice but to fight from the middle of the dock.

Hermione punched one man in the nose while also kicking out to her left; catching another man in the shin. Usually this wouldn't deter – but, she had steel caps in the front of her boots – any kick hard enough would break skin; and judging by the grunt of pain, it hurt.

She had no time to think as a punch just missed her cheek – it bounced off as his fist tangled in her hair. He yanked, pulling Hermione towards him. As she fell forward she raised her knee and kicked it out – smacking him right in the groin – hard. He yelled and fell instantly to his knees. Hermione was never too proud to fight dirty, especially with men who were trying to harm her.

"Remind me to never piss you off…" Draco called to her.

"Too late." She replied, as she kicked the kneeling man in the face. "I'm fairly certain it's as natural as breathing to you."

Draco's deep laugh flowed over her and she was amazed at how this one sound could further change her outlook on him. _It was just a laugh for Merlin's sake _– yet it implied much more - a fun and easy Draco she had only glimpsed occasionally. Hermione didn't think now was to time to wonder if she could tease more laughter from him. Her man fell down just as another came from behind her line of vision. Luckily Draco pulled her to the side a second before his fist came smashing down where her head was a moment before. She smacked her palm up into his nose – blood immediately poured from it.

"Nu bicth – you bloke my nous." He raised his fist again, which she dodged and spun so she was behind him; where she kneed him in the kidneys. He grunted and limped to the side; trying to get away from the action. She kicked him in the butt and he sprawled on the ground moaning.

It was then she noticed Draco was no longer at her back; she chanced a look around and saw him 'one on one' with a guard whose speciality was obviously brute force. He thumped into Malfoy like he was a punching bag. Malfoy was only managing to fend him off with quick darts to the side. Then she had bigger problems in the form of another large man.

Hermione ducked around him as he kicked out, she was beginning to tire a little and knew this guy wasn't going to be fazed by any punches she could pull. As he swung his arm around, she dropped and rolled towards the side of the warehouse – then jumped up and sprinted. He followed; heavy footsteps pounding the dock behind her. Just before she flew through the door she jumped and grabbed hold of the loading hook; swinging it back towards the man. He didn't see it. The heavy metal chain and clamp smacked him straight in the face – Hermione heard the crunch of teeth breaking – and he fell clutching his face with an ear splitting squeal. She knew he wasn't moving for a while. Pity welled up – then she remembered all these men had helped Remy contain and kidnap Lily. The pity disappeared like a puff of smoke in gale force winds.

Looking around she saw no other men on their feet; though five or six bodies littered the wharf - most in varying degrees of pain. None of them looked like they were moving anytime soon to continue the fight. She sought Draco's form in the dim light – seeing him near the edge of the wharf; still beating the guard off.

Hermione watched in mute horror as Draco and the guard fell into the wooden railing next to the water. A sick splintering noise filled the small space and Hermione realised the fence wouldn't hold both their weights; especially when fighting and moving against it. She ran forward only to hear a crunch; then both men disappeared over the edge. It seemed to take a long time before the splash sounded. Hermione sprinted over to the gaping hole in the barrier and peered into the inky depths of nothingness. She couldn't see a damn thing; more frightening - she couldn't hear anything either_._ There should at least be splashing noises as they surfaced or continued to fight – yet, there was an eerie nothing.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled into the void…nothing. "Draco!" Her voice held an edge of fear which she tried pushing down – it wouldn't help in this moment. Why the hell didn't he respond? If he was doing this on purpose she _would_ knee him in the 'Malfoy' jewels. On second thoughts, she might not – they _were_ rather 'exceptional'; he'd get a slap to the head in the very least.

She thought back to earlier in the day when they were scoping out the warehouse and it's surrounds. The drop from the dock to the water had seemed a fair distance – although neither was looking at it for a possible escape route because of the cold weather. Maybe the height and the freezing water stunned him into silence. Alarm flew through her body for a moment; what if he was laying facedown in the water, unconscious and unable to yell for help – _Merlin_, he could be drowning.

She was just about to jump over the edge when a hand grabbed her elbow. She spun around and came face to face with another of Remy's henchmen. _Did these guys multiply like gremlins?_ She spun out of his grip taking three huge steps backwards and assumed her usual fighting stance. He took a step forward and she crouched – waiting.

"Come on." She murmured, she didn't have time for this – she had to help Draco, _whether he needed it or not._

The man suddenly jumped forward, punching out at the same time. Hermione fell slightly to the left so the blow only grazed her shoulder instead of her face – but he still hit like a truck. She grunted as the momentum spun her around; when she regained her balance she dropped down to her knees striking out. She hit him square in the hip, a strange place to thump somebody – but if you'd ever been struck there, the pain was immense. Hermione smiled at his surprised grunt – it hurt more than he first realised.

He smacked out and hit her in the ear, the blow stunned her for a second and she wished people would stop hitting her head – it was bloody starting to hurt. She kicked her leg out and tried sweeping him off his feet – he stood firm, the man weighed a proverbial tonne. So she kicked his kneecap instead with all her might. He screeched as she heard a pop. She stood up and looked down at him as he clutched his leg.

"Stop sooking; it's just dislocated." She turned away from the sobbing man, and ran back to the edge of the wharf. It was black as the ace of spades and still no noise could be heard. _Crap, it was now or never._

As she got ready to dive, a blur of motion came from her right side and a figure barrelled into her from the dark – knocking her straight off her feet. She looked up into the brown eyes of Riley.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded; an edge of anger in her voice. "I have to jump in and find Draco; he's my partner in this and I can't leave him. You're a cop, _you_ understand."

Riley's face stayed stony. "I do, Hermione, only too well. What _you_ don't understand is, you can't jump in. It's too high and too cold – around these wharves there is debris floating everywhere. You can't risk landing on a plank of wood full of rusty nails."

Hermione stared up in disbelief. "But Draco…he went over."

"I know." Riley took his weight from her and stood up – reaching out a hand to help her. She took it. "We have to go…"

"But…." Hermione trailed off and gestured to the broken fence, feeling like a broken record repeating herself.

"I'm sure he's fine – you can't get out of the water that way. He's a good operative; he's probably waiting at the jetty - cold, wet and pissed off. I have Lily in the car – we have to get her to safety."

Hermione nodded, not really wanting to leave this spot; she knew it was silly. But what happened if she left, then Draco called out for help? Riley was right though – she couldn't believe the dolt left Lily in the car while he came back to help them. It must be the cop instinct – _never leave a man down_. She followed Riley as they ran down the dock, seeing a car parked in the shadows. Just as they neared the car, flashing lights turned on. Hermione saw about four cop cars surrounding them.

"Shit." Riley yelled. "I rang for back-up, I guess it's here – sorry, Hermione – they'll want to detain you and ask you questions."

Hermione felt her heart sink, it was the last thing she wanted or needed at the moment. She needed to find her partner – _when exactly did she start calling him that?_ - followed by a hot shower, a Fire Whiskey then a plan to bring that bitch Remy to her knees. But, she knew she had no choice if she wanted to avoid an international incident, Neil would be alerted immediately and sort it all out. She just hoped Draco was found and captured too.

"Riley, don't mention The Chest – we were here to help you save Lily, nothing more."

He nodded at her. "I understand."

Cops converged on them both, and Hermione was surprised they treated her with professional courtesy. She assumed Riley had told them she was an English bobby on assignment. She was glad they didn't question her straight away; her thoughts were miles away.

Three hours and four god awful cups of coffee later, Hermione still sat in a small windowless room – waiting to be released. No-one had come in for at least an hour and they ignored all her attempts at calling out. She had no idea if Draco was in the next room or not. All she could do was wait – it was making her insides curl in anxiety. As she sat trying to divine her future from the dregs of coffee in the bottom of her cup; Riley walked in – shoulders slumped.

Hermione sat up straighter. "What is it? I've been here for hours, Riley; and unfinished business needs to be attended to – _immediately_. Couldn't you contact Neil – am I stuck here?" She was careful not to mention The Chest – in the likelihood she was being recorded.

Riley shook his head and heavily sat down in the chair opposite her. He stared at her for a moment and she impatiently raised an eyebrow. He shut his eyes for a moment before opening them; staring right into hers. The anxiety grew. "Hermione, they found a body washed up…"

Hermione's entire world suddenly became the size of a pin head and a lump bigger than Gibraltar somehow insinuated itself in her throat. "What…?" She managed to drag out of her too tight throat.

Riley looked up startled. "Sorry, shit sorry. It wasn't Draco; it was one of Remy's men. But, they haven't found Draco either – only this."

He placed a small item down on the table. Hermione stared at the minute gadget for the longest moment – it didn't click, _what was she even looking at? What was Riley saying? It wasn't true – what the hell was that little thing in-front of her?_ It took another minute for her to realise the dark blue device was the microphone ear pieces they wore. Her heart thumped hard in her chest – she was desperately trying to hold onto her sense. Her vision blurred – she blinked it away, angry.

"How in hell did you manage to find this tiny thing in the water?" Because that was the important question – not where was the person wearing it.

"It was caught on a plank of wood, around a nail. Hermione…" She looked up at the tone in his voice; her chest cramped painfully. "There was blood on the wood – it didn't come from the man we found."

She sat there for a full three minutes trying to process what she had just been told. It didn't sink in – she refused to let it – if she believed it – it would be true. There was no way Draco _bloody_ Malfoy was dead. The most frustrating, annoying and gorgeous man she'd ever known could not have been wiped off the planet so easily. She was so lost in thought, she didn't even realise Riley had his arm around her shoulder offering comfort. Tears streamed down her cheeks unfelt, numbness stole her will to move – she just sat - breathing.

It wasn't fair she thought, life was so bloody unfair – why did it take her almost a life-time to realise the bastard wasn't a bastard after all. Okay – she smiled wryly through her tears, he really _was_ a bastard, but she got it now. It was _his_ way – his mechanism for dealing with the aftermath of the war. Regret warped and twisted made its way into her thoughts, opportunities missed, words not said – arguments no longer going to happen. It didn't sit right – they were supposed to snipe at each other until they grew old and withered – it was how things were supposed to be. The world seemed tilted at an odd angle and she didn't know how to right it.

Hermione didn't even remember getting into the car with a nice policeman who was tasked at driving her back to the hotel. She only vaguely remembered Riley's goodbye and his promise he would see her soon. When they reached the hotel, she fell out of the car, not hearing any of the policeman's words; and brushed him away when he offered to walk her inside.

"Get a grip." She whispered to herself as she walked into the lobby. She was an operative – tough as nails, thick skinned and could deal with anything. Anything _but_ this it seemed.

She waited until the elevator door slid shut before resting her head against the mirrored wall; unsuccessfully trying to dismiss thoughts of Draco pushing her against it only the day before. _Merlin was that only 24 hours ago?_ How did things change in a blink? She was only contemplating sleeping with him yesterday – now she was trying not to remember how his aftershave smelt. She swallowed the sob threatening to escape. She needed to make it to her room for privacy; and then she could cry; pick herself up and hunt down Remy. Hermione's thoughts were so jumbled she didn't even know if she could show mercy. It was a sobering thought.

She slammed the apartment door shut behind her, sliding to the floor hiccupping and trying to swallow gulps of air. Absently she looked around the room without really seeing. Her gaze travelled to the bed where she could see a large lump. She frowned and stood up slowly, fairly certain it wasn't her overnight bag. As she neared, the lump moved and sat up groggily.

One half of Draco's face was covered in dried blood, a cut on his hairline still bled a little, and a bruise on one cheek was going to come through black within the hour.

"Granger, why are you staring at me like that?" His voice was groggy, and his eyes questioning as he reached up to his head and squinted at the blood which came away on his fingers.

"Merlin…" she breathed; then launched herself at him.

* * *

><p>The first thing Hermione did was punch him in the chest.<p>

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" Draco grimaced and held his chest, while Hermione straddled his legs and sat herself on his lap. He looked up at her face in surprise. "What the fuck has happened – you're all red and blotchy."

Hermione was inspecting the cut on his head – it was small yet jaggered – he'd need a tetanus shot. "If you ever – and I mean _ever_, scare me like that again - I will refuse to work with your sorry excuse of an arse ever again."

"If I remember correctly, you refused _this_ time…" He got no further.

Hermione pushed him until he was flat on his back; her lips devouring his in a kiss before he could exhale. Injured as he was Draco didn't push her away; he returned her fervent kisses with no hesitation; hands running up and down her spine. Hermione wriggled on top of him a moment, relishing the feeling of his heat – his breathing – his everything. She'd almost lost this opportunity of experiencing his quick breaths and rough hands on her; she wouldn't lose the chance again.

She ground herself onto him; feeling his growing length against her leathers; she knew they were both injured and probably stunk like a sewer – and she didn't care at all in the slightest. She left his lips and trailed soft kisses across his cheek; tasting the slightly metallic tang of his blood. Nibbling on his ear, she bit lightly feeling him tense underneath her. His hands gripped her hips as he pushed himself tightly against her warmth.

Suddenly he spun her over; she yelped and laughed as he situated himself comfortably between her thighs; looking down at her. She watched him shyly as he took in her entire face as if memorizing ever pore. She felt_ more_ than the heat of the situation wash over her at his intent gaze. He leant down and caught her bottom lip between his and lightly pressed it before letting his tongue take over. Hermione opened her mouth letting him in; the kiss was so erotic it left her gasping. A fire started deep inside of her; and this time she wasn't going to extinguish it.

Draco's hand curled down the side of her body until he gripped her arse and shifted her slightly so her hips were angled better. His cock was right against her clit – it was electric. Hermione's scrambled mind couldn't fathom how incredible being naked would feel. Then she realised there was nothing stopping them.

As Draco kissed her neck, she let her hands trail up his back until her fingers hit his zip – she pulled it down slowly, almost teasing; until he moved away and looked down at her; his face giving nothing away. She was petrified he would stop her for a moment – did he not want this; was he too injured? Instead, he jumped off her and slid out of his suit in one swift motion.

Then Draco stood before her, completely and unashamedly naked – his hard prick standing straight up from his blonde curls. Hermione licked her lips and heard Draco's sharp intake of breath. As she lay on the bed she slowly undid her front zip – too slowly it seemed. Draco pulled her up and onto her feet and within a second her suit was pooled around her ankles. He'd taken her underwear off at the same time –_ Merlin; did he have some skills._

He leant down again and pressed his lips against hers, teasing until she cried out; Draco was somehow managing to heat up every single molecule Hermione's body possessed. His arm wrapped around her back, and suddenly they were not close enough. Hermione couldn't take it – she needed him more than oxygen. If she didn't have him inside of her in that instant she would scream.

Draco sensed her intention the moment before she moved. She jumped up onto him, legs wrapping around his waist. He let a small grunt of surprise out before grasping her under the arse. Hermione smirked down at him; as she was now positioned slightly above Draco's face. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leant in and sucked on his bottom lip while pressing herself against his soft curls; his prick resting just against her arse.

It still wasn't enough; she let one hand trail down until it was underneath her and she grasped his stiff cock. Draco twitched and almost bit her lip; she let a giggle escape.

"Gods, Granger. You have no idea how long…" She kissed him again, cutting off his words, then belatedly wondered what he was about to say. She started to slowly stroke him. "Fuck…" He moaned instead.

She squeezed him hard and let her tongue flick his earlobe before she sucked lightly on his neck. He shuddered and before she could exhale another breath he slammed her up against the hotel wall. She gasped and found his mouth again; letting go of his cock she tangled her fingers in his blonde hair tugging its soft length.

He leant back and stared deep into her eyes. "Granger…?" He whispered; her name a question. She nodded and he shifted a little. Suddenly he was right there, nudging around her heat and before she formed another coherent thought, he thrust into her. She screamed out and tightened her grip on his hair pulling it mercilessly; Draco threw his head back and growled. Once he was completely sheathed, he stopped and their eyes met. Hermione felt a blush take over her usual pale complexion; he let a half smirk escape and she felt her stomach jump. _Shit – she really, really liked him_. The thought flew out of her head as he started to move.

Each thrust hit her back onto the wall; the small amount of pain made the burn within Hermione reach epic proportions. She couldn't get enough; she didn't know how she had ever lived her life without having Draco inside of her. The path her thoughts were going down scared her a little – then he nipped her neck as he thrust harder than before – she almost passed out. It was a coupling of almost desperation – it was quick, hard and hot. This was never going to be a slow perusal of each others bodies; Hermione didn't care – all she could think about was Draco's hard cock pounding into her.

Then his hand slithered between their sweaty bodies and his fingers found her clit. Hermione almost flew straight off of him; her incoherent moaning reaching fever pitch. As his fingers danced across the sensitive nerves, Hermione ground herself onto him as hard as she could. Her breath started to come in short bursts – she was close – so very close.

"Come on, Granger – come with me." Draco's low gravelly voice pushed her to the edge.

She started keening, as he flicked her clit and thrust inside of her; then her orgasm was on her before she could think. Hermione yelled out as her body spasmed around Draco; he stiffened up as he loaded his warm seed inside of her; twitching with his head bent resting on her shoulder. Hermione could do no more than hold on and gasp as she hugged his head against her.

As the air cooled around them, Draco lifted his head and looked at her. "Hermione…" He whispered softly before kissing her lips lightly. Her chest clenched, he was utterly gorgeous. "We need to talk…"

"Not now." She murmured against his cheek, kissing it gently; she wasn't sure if she was even _able_ to talk after that. Everything inside of her had flown out the window – she was a shell full of orgasmic pleasure. Thinking about them – their feelings; hell – her feelings; was not something she could do in this very second. She needed time to reason out everything which had happened then come to a logical conclusion. It unfortunately was her way to deal with things – always had been, always would be.

"When?" He asked a touch of exasperation in his voice.

He let her down and Hermione felt an unusual pang of loss as he slid from her. The air was chilly and she shivered. "We need to get The Chest first, Draco. We have no idea what Remy will do with it. That's our first priority; then we'll see…"

Draco shut his eyes. "You're right. The Chest _is_ out first priority." Hermione nodded, glad he understood; then he continued, a determined look in his eyes, "We _will_ talk though, Granger."

He headed for the shower and Hermione stood alone in the bedroom – mind whirling over the last few hours. Her head was in no way ready to deal with this. She had gone from hating Draco, to begrudgingly admiring him as an operative. Add a crazy lust induced shower scene straight from a porno; then more anger then the realisation she liked him far more than she should. Chuck in the thought he was dead followed by mind-blowing urgent sex against the wall and Hermione was a bumbling mess of feelings and emotions she couldn't comprehend.

And damn it all to hell – all she wanted to do now was follow Draco into the shower and shag him all over again, then fall asleep curled around his body. Apparently Sundays had decided to turn her sane and reasonable mind into mush…bring on Monday.

* * *

><p>Hermione hid in the shadows of an apartment complex downtown, Draco stood next to her as they looked up at the building opposite them. It was huge – at least seventy story's high, and The Chest – well, of course it was on the top penthouse floor. Hermione felt a bubble of concern in her stomach – they both wore small parachutes on their backs and she fervently hoped they wouldn't have to use them.<p>

"How does such a crazy bitch end up with an apartment which probably costs more than Wales?" Hermione mused.

"Our family coffers run deep unfortunately – but, it's where we have to go." Draco responded.

When Hermione had turned the palm pilot on again, she was worried Remy may have scrutinized the Chest and found the tracking device. It seemed she hadn't. It only went to show how thick this woman really was – or maybe she didn't care Draco and Hermione were hunting her down. Hermione wondered for a moment whether they were waltzing into a trap; or worse.

They stood and watched the lobby area for a few minutes; there were only two Muggle security guards patrolling around the outside. It was obvious they had nothing to do with Remy's crew – they were the night watch for the residents of the apartment. Hermione and Draco both knew once they reached the penthouse floor – they would have more than enough of Remy's henchmen to take care of. Hermione wished for once there really were only two guards to disarm; it would make a nice change from the ten plus they usually dealt with.

Draco had used his spare wand to fix their aches and pains to a certain degree; enough to be able to take Remy on. Although, they were both completely exhausted and no amount of recovery spells could help bone weary tiredness. They needed at least two days of sleep – unfortunately it was not on the cards any time soon. Hermione glanced at Draco in the darkness and knew even if they had two days to themselves; sleeping wouldn't particularly be on the agenda. She chastised herself – _one shag,_ and she was already addicted; it made her chest tight with panic – she wasn't ready to rely on anyone yet. Somehow she knew it might be too late.

The security guards finished up their check of the perimeter and moved inside; sitting at a desk just beyond the glass doors. Hermione and Draco's plan was to climb up to the third story where one stairwell window was left ajar, then hightail it up the stairs. Usually they would Apparate, yet Hermione didn't know whether Remy had wards which would tell her if people had appeared in the building. They needed every element of surprise they could get. Hermione didn't relish the thought of the extra exercise, but it was their only option for getting in undetected. They also didn't want to announce their arrival by taking the elevator or ringing ahead to see if she was home.

Hermione and Draco sat there for another few minutes – watching. The plate glass windows were sheer from the first floor up, so Draco spelled their gloves and shoes into suction caps. It felt heavy and weird. After a while; no other people appeared in the lobby.

It was now or never; they ran across the road under invisibility and jumped up a tree next to the building. The large oak was tall enough to touch the first lip of the apartment block. When they reached the wall they both balanced a moment and waited to see if anyone saw them. No alarm was raised so they began to climb up to the window.

The window squeaked a little as they pushed their way inside, Draco slipped in first and reached out to Hermione. The invisibility fell from them as she placed her hand in his and let him pull her inside. He stared at her shocked for a moment. Then Hermione realised she let him help her; she shrugged trying to seem nonchalant. She didn't think she pulled it off if his grin was anything to go by. _Damn it, she was slipping._

The stairs were devoid of any people and they took a moment to gather their bearings; they also fixed their shoes so they wouldn't get stuck onto anything else. When they had everything in place, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm before she alighted the stairs. She looked down at his loose grip then at his face.

Suddenly he embraced her – tight and quick. Hermione looked up at him questioningly as he let her go and fiddled with his belt.

"Do you hug all your partners before a fight?" She asked.

"Yes – don't you?" Draco smirked at her; and she was lost as her heart skipped a beat.

Before she said or did anything silly like kiss his soft lips, she sheathed her back-up wand and checked all her other weapons were concealed. _Then_ she stood on tippy toe and kissed his lips gently. He growled and grabbed her harder against him.

"Do you kiss all of your partners, Granger?" He whispered against her mouth.

"Absolutely – Marcus is definitely better though; you're a little out of practise."

Draco then proved _just_ how out of practise he really wasn't. Hermione had to pull away lest they end up in a sweaty heap on the staircase – while Remy destroyed the Wizarding Community above their heads. _Lord_ – this was the most unprofessional operation she had ever done. It was reckless, out of control and nothing like the neat ordered way Hermione needed to do things. _It was perfect,_ the thought came from nowhere – _no, it was lunacy_, she firmly amended_._

They made it all the way to the top floor without seeing a soul. Once again Hermione couldn't help but wonder if it was a trap. Keeping close to the corridor wall, Draco used a small mirror from his belt to look around the corner. It reminded Hermione of when she was in Hogwarts chasing after the Basilisk. Smiling at the old-school way of checking around the corner she looked up at Draco as he frowned and swivelled the mirror around.

"What is it?" She mouthed. Draco surprised her by replying out loud in a whisper.

"There is nobody outside her door. Not one guard – I don't think she has any security." His voice was disbelieving. "Obviously it's a trap of some sort."

Hermione nodded, knowing this – but unsure on how to proceed; they couldn't exactly turn back. "Regardless – we have to keep going. Trap or not. We got out of the last one she set for us."

"So, do we barge in - or try for a more conservative entrance?" Draco asked, as they snuck around the corner.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. They had no idea who or what was behind the door – Remy could have done anything with The Chest by now. On the other hand they held the element of surprise and may just be in time to stop the world ending as they knew it. Dramatic – but true.

"Barge." Hermione answered with a smile.

Draco grinned down at her. "I like this reckless Granger – you should try it more often, suits you."

She punched him in the arm and murmured 'get on with it'. Draco took one side of the door and Hermione stood on the other. They both had their backs to the wall and looked at each other, wands ready. After a moment of listening they heard muted conversation inside. It seemed whichever guards Remy had, they were in the apartment with her. Draco held up his hand and counted down from five silently with his fingers.

Then they kicked the door in together. It slammed against its hinges; yet the men inside were ready for them; disarming them before they got a shot off – they had to have known they were directly outside somehow. Hermione kicked out at the nearest man while realising they probably had Muggle cameras watching their every move in the hallway. It made her feel a little stupid – actually a _lot_ stupid; she was a Muggle specialist; yet she'd forgotten the simplest of rules; Muggle cameras. Though now was not the time to be angry at herself – she had the Wizarding world to save, _no pressure at all._

"I wondered when the two of you would show up – like bad Galleons. I should have had you killed when I had the chance. Never mind – you won't get what you came here for." Remy stood near a table by the huge window which overlooked the New York skyline. Hermione was almost distracted by the lights of the city before she quickly got her bearings and smacked the guard before her in the stomach. Remy appeared disinterested and looked at her fingernails, biting one while Hermione and Draco fended off her security.

"We came here to stop you from opening The Chest." Hermione shouted as she kicked a man in the back of the thigh. He grunted and she followed this up with two more kicks, both higher – one hit his lower back, the second - his neck. He fell away without another sound.

"Exactly, and as I said – you won't get what you came for. Lars – can you attack her – this conversation is boring me."

Hermione managed to keep an exasperated huff in check – this woman was a freaking nightmare. Rich, spoilt and more than a few screws loose; did not make for a pleasant person. Oh, and the fact she wanted The Chest so she could screw over both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds also didn't get her any points. Then Hermione stopped thinking as 'Lars' walked in-front of her.

If she thought the Muggle guard back at Lawrence's house was large – this guy eclipsed him by at least a foot. Hermione chanced a glance over at Draco – he took one look at who stood before her and laughed, before his attention was taken away by another fight. She scowled – _bastard_.

Looking up at Goliath she cracked a huge mega-watt smile; he kind of grimaced back at her. Then she shot forward and punched his stomach – yelling immediately as it almost made her hand crumple up into itself.

"What the hell – do you have a concrete block under there?" He just gave her a toothy grin.

Before he could make another move, Hermione spun around and dropped to her knees next to the guard she'd just knocked out. Pushing him as quick as she could, she grabbed her wand which lay just beneath the man; aimed and knocked Lars on his arse. He was out cold. Before Hermione could spin her wand around to catch Remy unawares – she was disarmed again – her wand flying across the room and her hand burning from the impact. Clutching it to her chest, she hoped no fingers were broken.

Remy stood before her – wand in hand. Hermione flexed her fingers slowly; all seemed still intact – thankfully. Then she looked upon the one woman who had turned their very easy collection of one small Chest into a bloody fiasco of epic proportions. Hermione just didn't get it – why was Remy hell bent on having The Chest, and why steal it the way she had?

"Why Riley – why use Lily it that way?" Hermione had to know.

Remy stared at her a moment then shrugged, lifting her lips into a small smile. "Why not?"

"That's it – why not?" Hermione voiced unbelievingly.

"Well, he always was resourceful; given the right motivation he would break into the Whitehouse and hunt down the President. Lily _was_ this motivation, nothing more, nothing less." There was no emotion in her voice at all – she honestly didn't care either way about Riley or Lily.

Hermione shook her head; absolutely appalled. Riley it seemed, had absolutely no taste in women – or he possessed the worst luck in known history.

"Okay then – why do this to the Wizarding Community? Why expose us to Muggles – there is no sense to it – they will only fear and rally against us." Hermione needed to keep her talking while Draco continued to fight with the guards.

"And so they should, we _are_ to be feared. We have powers beyond imagining – we can create life with a flick of a wand or take it if we so wish. Imagine the power we would have over the Muggle population when they find out we exist." Remy had a look of wonder on her face. Hermione knew she was bat-shit crazy in that moment. "We could topple governments; create a super power – end war…"

"How? By creating a new one? You're mental, Remy. It will create a division between the two worlds – it's best to keep them separate. You'll bring catastrophe and death to us all."

"So be it…" Remy looked at Hermione and sneered – she knew in that minute exactly what Remy planned to do.

"She's going to open The Chest!" Hermione screamed out to Draco as she sprinted towards the window where Remy was standing.

She only got within a metre when Remy looked over at her and mouthed 'bye bye'. Hermione was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked it and it answered a few more questions, oh, and sorry if I scared you a little! Of course I couldn't kill Draco - he's kind of important to the story line! :) Anyway - once again I say a huge thanks to all of you who have stuck by me and reviewed, as always - I love hearing what you all think - keeps the muse on track! Also a big thanks to all the readers who have read, alerted and favourited the story - and me (which is incredible!) Well - one more chapter and the adventure is over...until the next story anyway! :)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione's eyes met Draco's the minute his wand pointed towards her and Remy. She saw the indecision, she saw the pain and she saw it was the only option. She reached for Remy, grabbing her shoulder and trying to wrench her away from The Chest. She was a second too late; all she managed to do was knock Remy's wand from her hand. As Remy ripped the lid off, Hermione screamed and a layer of blue suddenly covered everything in a four metre radius.

It was like walking and breathing in soft jelly for the first few moments; then it cleared somewhat. Hermione looked outside of the bubble which had sprung up around her and Remy, and saw Draco fighting off men – lots of men. His split second decision saved the entire Wizarding world from exposure. He'd used a containment bubble. It was not perfect and felt a little weak, but at least it would hold all the spell particles in the small space so it couldn't get out. The main problem with Draco's bubble – it wouldn't hold for long. Hermione had to get the Revelation spell back into the box in the next three or four minutes or else it would escape.

The trouble – it took a lot of energy to place even a normal spell back into containment. A spell of this magnitude if not done properly could kill Hermione – and worse – her wand was nowhere in sight. If she hazarded a guess – it would be on the opposite side of the room, _bollocks._

Remy decided at that moment to finally get physical. Due to the bubble's current density, Hermione wasn't as quick as usual and Remy had managed a small run up. She slammed into Hermione's side; knocking her off her feet. She slid until she hit the side of the containment ward hard. It was like hitting a brick wall. Hermione groaned a little at the shock of being hip and shouldered to the floor. Before Remy could make her way over, Hermione stood up and took two large steps towards her; meeting her in the middle of the blue haze. Remy's eyes widened a little at the look on Hermione's face.

"Right, I have had enough of your bull-shit. I was purely here in New York for the damn Chest; an easy operation you'd think, hey? Then you and your elaborate plan to destroy the Wizarding world waltzes in and screws up my mission. Though you didn't expect the two of _us_ did you? You want world domination? Well _how's_ that working out for you?" Hermione yelled as she punched Remy in the face. It shouldn't have felt as good as it did.

Remy squealed and held her nose; Hermione couldn't help think it was such a girly thing to do and almost rolled her eyes. It was all the moment Remy needed; and she swung out her arm - clipping Hermione on the cheek. The impact was unexpected and made Hermione spin a little and gasp as a sting ripped over her cheek.

Looking at Remy's smirk in shock; Hermione touched her cheek and came away with blood all over her palm. The bitch held her fingers up wiggling them proudly. A massive diamond ring was inverted so it tore Hermione's cheek as she slapped. Hermione let out a yell of frustration and stormed forward.

"Oh – poor little Ministry monkey – did I mar your imperfect skin?" The mocking tone was all Hermione needed to hear and she punched forward; Remy blocked like a pro. _Damn it – did she also have training of some form? _Hermione was hoping she would be all soft and squidgy when it came to fighting. It seemed she was wrong; Remy knew how to spar.

They stood in-front of the other, watching for a sign of weakness – neither gave an inch. Hermione kicked towards her and Remy blocked it with a growl. Then she grabbed Hermione's knee and spun herself past until she ended up behind Hermione - where she unceremoniously kicked her in the back of the leg.

Hermione dropped with a grunt to one knee – it hurt like a mother. Before Remy gained the upper hand; Hermione fell to the side – Remy's foot flew through the air missing where Hermione's head was moments earlier. It unbalanced Remy and she fell against the ward; hitting her shoulder and hip.

Hermione jumped up. "Is that all you've got? Come on!" Yelling, she motioned for Remy to stand up straight. "I've been fighting your pathetic goons for the better part of 24 hours – bring it."

Remy scowled; it made her face contort and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what Riley had seen in this vapid witch in the first place.

"Fuck you." Remy spat; then stood in a fighting stance; bouncing on her heels slightly.

"I don't think so – pathetic and psychopathic is _not_ my type."

Remy screamed and ran forward; Hermione jumped to the side and held her foot out. Remy was too incensed at Hermione's mockery and missed the move – she tripped and fell head first into the ward while Hermione used the back of her arm to hit her in the neck as she fell. Then she backed up and crouched again – waiting like a lion in the grass.

"I will kill them you know – just for your meddling." Remy looked up through a veil of dark hair – her words seething in hatred. Hermione started a little at the venom. Sure, Hermione wanted to win this fight – wanted to stop Remy; but she wasn't personally invested in this hatred of each other – not yet anyway.

"Who – the Muggle Community? You really are mad." Hermione said shaking her head like Remy was a petulant child.

Hermione continued to crouch lightly as Remy made it to her feet unsteadily. "No; you simple minded bint; Lily, Riley and I may even throw in your parents, friends, neighbours – hell even your post man; and especially my estranged cousin; I'll save him for last though. You do not _fuck_ with me without any consequences."

Hermione stopped and stood up from her stance. She was dead serious; this maniac unbalanced woman in-front of her meant to hurt everyone in her life – just because she'd stopped her crazy arse plan of unleashing magic onto the world. Well that would not do – not at all.

A war cry tumbled from Hermione's throat – it was full of anger, resentment and complete and utter fury. She would not let this woman win anything. They sparred back and forth for a minute or two; blocking and striking when possible. Hermione couldn't even see their limbs moving they were fighting so furiously with each other.

She received more blows to the face and neck, but always managed a counter attack and saw Remy start to slow from some of Hermione's more merciless strikes. Then she saw an opening and kicked as hard as she could into Remy's stomach.

Remy doubled over holding her torso while gasping for air, but was recovering quickly. While she continued to splutter for breath, Hermione elbowed her in the back of the neck as hard as humanly possible. She fell at her feet completely knocked out. As Hermione yelled out in triumph, she spied Remy's wand lying near the wooden coffee table the Chest was situated on. _Perfect._

Hermione stepped over Remy to pick it up, and felt a small shock run up her arm as the wand reacted to her touch. It wasn't painful and she didn't drop it; so she knew the wand would work for her. She was thankful Remy hadn't put wards up all over it; obviously she wasn't a forward thinking witch, and assumed she would never get disarmed.

Hermione was completely sick of power hungry megalomaniac Witches or Wizards who thought they knew what the Wizarding world needed. Voldemort thought purebloods were the answer; Remy thought everyone should be aware of magic, if only so she could control them. Hermione – she just wanted to go home and live in a safe world where she could be who she wanted without any repercussions.

Although if Hermione couldn't get the spell back into The Chest of Revelation; life as she knew it would be completely obliterated. The whole entire world would be stripped of its magical glamour. Streets and shops now hidden would suddenly appear – magic would still work but it would all be out in the open. Muggles would be awed at first – but it would soon turn to fear and prejudice. Hermione only saw death and destruction for the future of the Wizarding World if their secret came out - for both the Muggles _and_ Wizards. It was much better to remain a mystery and live their lives out in secret.

Her mind rested on Draco for a moment – how different _was_ her life going to be? It didn't matter whether the Wizarding world remained a secret or not - things had definitely changed between the two of them. It was too late to try and pretend otherwise. Naively, Hermione wondered if New York would be their only connection and when they returned to England they'd go back to their normal sniping and hating each other.

Surprised, Hermione felt her stomach lurch a little at the thought; then the realisation smacked her straight between the eyes a moment later. She didn't _want _to go back to the way things were; she liked The Pillock and had a mad urge to explore this relationship of sorts. How or why or even when this happened she couldn't say. All she knew is that three days ago she couldn't fathom touching the git and now – she couldn't imagine not being able to run her hands through his blonde hair. Was she insane? _Probably._

Hermione was no fool – it was obvious Draco seemed drawn to her. If he wasn't none of this would have happened in the first place. But what were his intentions? A joke seemed a little far fetched – but was he truly slumming it like Remy had intimated back at the Warehouse? Or did he actually genuinely like her; it felt like he did – but Hermione had been wrong before. And why was she going through this deep thought process right now, while time ticked away and Draco's containment ward started to weaken even further? _Oh – maybe the fact she may never issue another thought again, _this could kill her.

Hermione looked out at Draco one last time; there was only one of Remy's guards left to fight; he spared a quick look over at her and mouthed 'see you soon'. She hoped he was right. She took a moment to enjoy Malfoy's lithe form moving swiftly as he attacked. She couldn't help the selfishness which ran through her; wishing she had more time to explore what might have been between them. But, what she was about to do was infinitely more important than the two of them.

This was it, this was the moment Hermione Granger saved the Wizarding world – or failed miserably. She felt the ward around her deteriorate even more and knew she could stall no longer.

Gripping Remy's wand tightly, she thought of the spell she would need. It was complicated and involved a huge amount of concentration. When she had it stored in her mind, she pointed the wand and began.

The Latin-like words sounded strange to her ears – they were not the usually quick phrases most spells consisted of; this was long and drawn out. She felt the pull of energy through the wand and felt herself weaken slightly. Sweat beads popped out across her brow within seconds and she longed to wipe them away – but knew it was pointless. She clenched her jaw when the pain started in the base of her brain. It was a small spike of stinging which felt like pins were being inserted one by one.

The spell was almost pure white – the energy manifesting itself into a physical line as it captured every facet of the spell; trying to trap it in the Chest again. Everything was moving so very slowly and the particles didn't seem to want to gel together. Hermione suddenly knew she didn't have the strength to complete this spell and felt despair pool in her stomach. She had failed – she would die for her efforts and it would be for nothing. The spell would be loosed into the world and Hermione had tried, she really had.

As a sharp lance of agony ripped through her mind, she fell to one knee – refusing to give up. She heard a muted yell through the bubble and Draco appeared before her. He raised his wand intending to burst his containment ward.

"No!" Hermione managed to yell. She caught Draco's wavering gaze and shook her head vehemently. It had to be this way. Maybe, if she gave the spell her life force – maybe, just maybe it could be contained again.

Draco hit the side of the ward in exasperation, his face screwed up for a moment as he let out what Hermione knew was a litany of swear words. If she ever got the chance to talk to Draco again – she would have to help clean up his language – it was filthy. She smiled a little through the hurt at the thought of trying to get Draco to listen to her.

As her vision began to blur she saw Draco once again banging the side of the ward; pleading for her to give up. She lowered her gaze and slumped even further to the floor. She was doing the right thing – the only thing she _could_ do. Draco now understood what the spell would cost; there was no point trying to change it. They were Operatives first, and both knew at some point in their careers they might have to give their life over to the cause. It was best for one to die – to save many. Although Hermione never thought it would actually happen to her.

The charged particles of spell sparked around her – making her think of being in the middle of a swarm of glowing fireflies. It was actually very beautiful. Hermione screamed as a sharp rip seared her brain. Tears tracked down her cheeks, _she could do this; she knew she could._

Looking back up at Draco who now sat on his knees touching the ward before her – she smiled; he gave her a half smile in return; lifting only one corner of his mouth. She thought he'd never looked more beautiful to her than in that moment; she shut her eyes against Draco as the pain grew too much.

It was then she heard a small moan beside her. Lord, she'd almost complete forgotten about Remy. Hermione had one moment to panic before Remy grabbed her ankle and yanked.

Amazingly, Hermione didn't fall – actually; instead, she heard a surprised gasp of distress from Remy. Then the spell flew through her with ease. The pain in her mind lessened considerably. It still felt like claws were raking through her very brain matter – but it didn't feel like blackness was threatening to take over.

Then she understood; Remy had unwittingly leant her strength to the spell through contact. Since the wand was her own, – it was attuned to Remy's genetic makeup and now Hermione was merely a conduit.

Remy screamed and tried to let go, but it was as if she was now bound to Hermione by touch. Hermione felt the spell ripping through her and the sparks around them grew in intensity as they formed one solid ball. Through bleary eyes Hermione watched the spell return to the Chest. Then pain rent itself through her body as the lid shut – Remy's agonised shriek tore around the bubble as Hermione's vision failed and she flopped to the ground in blackness. Her last thought was of grey eyes and soft lips.

* * *

><p>Hermione slowly awoke to darkness; in fact, she couldn't open her eyes for a moment as they felt glued shut. Light began to creep around the edges of her vision and she felt the beginnings of a headache assail her. She had no idea where she was – not on the hard wooden floor where she fell; that was for sure. Maybe they had lifted her onto the couch – because she was decidedly comfy.<p>

She managed to crack one eye and the other soon followed; squinting at the light in the room. And what a room – it was huge. Hermione knew then she was definitely not in the apartment anymore. This one room would have been the entire size of the penthouse suite. The roof was so high she had to squint to make out the brocade decorations adorning the light fixture. Where the hell was she?

Deciding the headache couldn't really get any worse she made up her mind to try and move her head. Very carefully she turned to the left and saw she was in a bed as big as her entire bedroom. Redwood cupboards and wall hangings graced the side wall – tapestries of hunts and horses hung from the ceiling. Frowning, Hermione slowly turned the other direction.

Windows which reached from floor to ceiling littered the wall – there were at least four; each with a window box full of cushions. Hermione immediately thought it would be the most perfect place in the world to curl up with a good book – or with a special someone to watch storms race across the sky. She truly was a romantic at heart; though she tried to keep it hidden.

When her gaze rested on the last window she spied a figure – hands clasped behind their back as they gazed outside; still as a statue. She could see the tension lining every part of their body even though she was on the other side of the room.

"Draco?" She croaked; then coughed. Her throat was so dry.

He spun quickly; face in shadows as he strode over to the side of the bed where he immediately placed a glass of water to her lips. She lifted her head off the cushions and drank deeply; it felt like she hadn't eaten or drank for weeks. She coughed a little as the water took away the scratchy feeling in her throat.

"How long have I been out?" She asked when he placed the glass down.

"Three days." Draco's grey eyes found hers and she saw the dark rings under his eyes. He looked exhausted and strung out; and still completely gorgeous – _damn him._

"Merlin - you look like shit – when was the last time you slept?"

Draco scowled at her observation then let out a long sigh. "Probably about three days ago." He said quietly.

Hermione stared at him for the longest moment; he stared back, a wry smile lifting his lips. She gulped and looked around the room again.

"Where the hell am I? I don't recall the hotel room looking like this."

Draco looked a little sheepish for a moment. "You're in Malfoy Manor - in my room."

Hermione sat bolt up then grabbed her head as pain assaulted her temples. "What? When? How? Malfoy Manor – in England?"

Malfoy gave a small chuckle which made the pain recede slightly as it reminded her of other more pleasant things. She looked at his amused face, liking the way it made him appear younger – he should laugh more often. "Yes, in England – I'm exceedingly rich; Granger – but even I can't afford more than one of these bloody castles."

Hermione sat up straighter and rested her back on the soft headboard; then something he said finally infiltrated her foggy brain. "Your room?"

The look he gave her was enough to make her knees even weaker than they already were. _Merlin_, his eyes undid any barrier she may have put up around herself. She was in Draco Malfoy's bed; while he looked at her like she was the only Witch in the world. Hermione coughed again and found the glass of water back at her lips.

"Thanks." She murmured. "What happened – Remy? Did we get the spell back in The Chest?"

Draco nodded tiredly. "Remy's in St Mungo's – in the same ward as Longbottom's parents – the spell ripped almost all of her energy out; leaving just a bumbling shell – she won't be going after Riley any time – ever."

Hermione let a breath out, relieved beyond measure that the Wizarding world was still secret from Muggles; and the fact Remy would no longer be troubling any of them. "Well, its good things worked out."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her; and she saw anger behind them. _What the hell? He was angry at her? What bloody for?_

"That spell you used – it could have killed you; are you stupid? The amount of energy needed would have ripped you apart; thank fuck you had Remy's wand. If you'd used yours, it would be _you_ in St Mungo's blubbering about 'why the sky is blue', you daft Witch."

Hermione frowned incredulously at him; her blood pressure rising. "So, let me get this straight. You're pissed at me for saving the Wizarding world?"

"No, I'm bloody pissed you risked your life to do it."

Then he grabbed the back of her head and leant towards her; his mouth covering hers sweetly. There was no demand behind it; just a sort of desperation which Hermione couldn't put her finger on. As he deepened the kiss, Hermione felt most of the pain turn into a dull throb as his tongue delved deeper.

He broke away and rested his head on her forehead, eyes closed; Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm her raging hormones. This felt different; this wasn't the fast, hard and furious coupling they'd experienced in New York, this felt real.

Draco opened his eyes; exhaustion apparent. Hermione still felt like she had been put through the wringer non-stop for a week. Even after three days of sleep – she still needed more. "You need sleep, Draco."

He nodded and made to move away. "I know."

Before he left the bed she grabbed his wrist; he looked down at her weak grasp then up into her eyes, questioning.

"No, I mean I want you to get sleep now, here – with me." Gods was that her voice so quiet and unsure of herself? Why did she feel more vulnerable in this moment than if she was spread eagled and naked before him? A look passed over Draco's face, was it relief? Hermione didn't know – all she knew is that she didn't want to be alone, and Draco was the only person she could think of to keep her safe and warm. It was a child's wish to feel comfort and safety – one she needed right now. The future was a tricky and sometimes cruel place; but right now – right here; she wanted Draco beside her and to hell with the world if they thought that was wrong.

Draco climbed onto the bed next to her; his weight shifting her position so she was lying on her side. Almost hesitantly at first Draco curled up behind her – his body fitting to the folds of hers. Then he hugged her tightly for a moment, his face nuzzling into her neck as he kissed her once under the ear. Not even ten seconds later Hermione heard the steady breathing which meant he was sleeping. Snuggling into his embrace, Hermione shut her eyes and let sleep take her; feeling safe, warm and needed.

* * *

><p>A warm hand cupped her breast through the tank-top she wore. Hermione moaned sleepily and stretched like a cat – the top slipping up her torso. It continued to slide up as a pair of hands pushed it up over her head. She murmured lazily until lips wrapped around one nipple sucking and licking. Then she was awake – sparks flowing through her stomach.<p>

The room was in semi-darkness, the flames from a large fireplace the only light. She looked down and saw Draco perched on one elbow – mouth completely busy, sending shock waves through her chest. He looked up at her and smiled, squeezing the nipple between his lips lightly.

"Morning, or is it night." He growled deep in his throat, then leant up and nibbled her lips. Hermione sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arm around his neck – pulling him closer.

His body moved up, aligning itself with hers – his hand replaced his mouth and tormented her with its soft caresses. Hermione let her hands trail down his back, feeling the taut muscles just under the skin either side of his spine. When she reached his arse she squeezed him cheekily earning a small chuckle from him.

Draco kissed her softly on the corner of the mouth. "Are you feeling better?"

She looked down at his hand which was now trailing feather light circles around her pebbled nipple, and smiled. "Even if I wasn't – I don't think I want you to stop _just_ yet."

He grinned at her and kissed her neck, sucking at small intervals as he pinched her nipple. Hermione stretched out again and arched into his hand. His kisses trailed across her collarbone and Hermione shut her eyes; enjoying the sensation of being touched.

His tongue soon found her nipple again and she cried out as his hand trailed down to her wetness, sliding through it with ease. Hermione shook slightly from the contact – there was no urgency, Draco was taking his time. Hermione sighed and let one knee drop to the side, leaving herself open to Draco's touch.

His fingers tickled and teased her clit, until she was arching in earnest – so close to the edge of control she couldn't believe it. Her responsiveness to him was completely surprising, she had always enjoyed sex – but rarely came with a new partner. Draco Malfoy was much more than just a novice; and she could tell by the confidence he brought into bed with them.

He lifted his head and with one last nibble, moved down the bed quickly until his mouth covered her. Hermione cried out as he licked her until she couldn't form a coherent thought. Draco held her hips and shifted her so she was arched off the bed slightly; his hands underneath her cupping her arse cheeks. Then he didn't hold back – he assaulted her with a single minded determination which left her gasping. Hermione cried out – her whimpers rebounding in the large room. This only made her moan louder – it was so sexy to lose control while Malfoy flicked her clit with his tongue.

Then she was coming; writhing against his face and calling out his name. As Hermione's heartbeat threatened to explode, he was above her; nestled between her thighs, his hard cock nudging her. He slid in without any preamble – sliding until he could go no further; Hermione yelled out again and nipped his neck. He thrust harder and harder until she thought they would break the bed. Draco's grunts of pleasure making the heat rise in Hermione's stomach again. _Lord _– she felt like she could come again just from his groans.

Once again his pace was relentless, his cock almost sliding all the way out before slamming back inside. Hermione raised her hands above her head trying to find purchase. All she could do was place her palms against the soft headboard as he pounded. Small whimpers grew in the back of her throat as she felt the tightness take over again. _Merlin_ – Draco was phenomenally talented; she thought as she screamed out her delight again.

"Shit, Granger." Draco groaned as he came – Hermione only a few seconds behind him – stunned she was still able to come at all.

She was a bundle of tired nerves and moaned in contentment as Draco pulled her close and rested her head on his chest. They both drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes once more to an almost dark room. She felt well rested and clean – the result of Draco she assumed; who was <em>not<em> in bed with her. She looked across the large room and saw him standing by the fire place – stoking the flames. She guessed only an hour or so had passed since he'd woken her to one, _hell two _- of the best orgasms she'd ever experienced.

Draco was still naked, the glow of the fireplace making his athletic body all angles and soft skin. Hermione quietly got out of bed and padded over to him, not at all concerned about her own lack of clothing – they had gone too far for modesty. When she reached him, she stood by his side watching the flames dance across the large piece of wood he'd thrown on top.

He was deep in thought; that much was clear. Hermione didn't want to disturb him; but when she went to move away, he stopped her by pulling her in close to his side and placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. Hermione sucked in a deep breath. This was too intimate, too _nice_ for her and Draco. Hermione knew in that moment she didn't want to be a casual fuck – she wanted more. Was it love – she didn't know; but she felt a strong connection to him and didn't want to lose it. But, what did Draco want? It didn't matter what her feelings and wishes were if he only wanted to play around; she couldn't change his mind.

So she did the only thing she could in that particular moment – she leant up and kissed the corner of his mouth and trailed her hand towards his already hardening cock. He growled again and turned her towards him; lifting her slightly as she grasped him in her hand. As her tongue darted into his mouth she started to slowly fist him – keeping a steady pace until he was quivering in her hand.

Draco suddenly pulled her hand away and roughly pushed her around so he was behind her. He grabbed her hands and made her grasp hold of the fireplace mantel; she clung to it like a life-line as he spread her legs and ran his fingers through her warmth again and pinched her clit. She once again cried out; like the wanton Witch she was turning into.

He stood behind her, holding his cock in position; arrogant, cocky and with every right to be. Hermione whined a little as he teased her with his hardness, pushing in only an inch before leaving her again. He did this over and over until she was nothing more than a crying, frustrated ball of tension. Then as she thought she couldn't take it anymore he thrust into her. He took her in-front of the fire place hard; the heat from the flames and from his body tipping her over the edge within seconds – though Draco didn't slow down or stop for respite.

Her body cried out for more as his hands trailed from her hips to cup her breasts. He pinched her nipples brutally as he drove into her. Hermione couldn't do anything but scream out her pleasure as she came for the second time. Draco tightened his grip on her breasts as he tensed and came with a throaty yell.

Tears of pleasure flowed down her cheeks as he removed himself and she sagged to her knees. Draco fell next to her on the rug. Then he looked at her and alarm flew over his face.

"You're crying – oh fuck, Hermione, I'm so sorry – you're just so… – damn hot, responsive – I lost my head." He pulled her towards him so she was half sitting in his lap; hugging her against his chest, stroking her hair.

She laughed and he looked down at her; the look on his face making her laugh harder; he truly was worried. "Not tears of pain, quite the opposite actually." She smiled up at him, the relief in his eyes made her realise what a good man Draco had turned into.

Hermione knew what she was going to do next could be a monumental mistake – but she was never one for sitting idly when she wanted something. So she reached up and cupped Draco's cheek with her hand; leaning up capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

"I don't think I'm going to be sated for some time." She whispered into his ear.

She felt Draco still in shock at her words, he then pulled her out away from his chest so he could look into her eyes; his face was full of questions. "What does that mean?"

"Just that, – I'm not sated yet. Wasn't the deal – to screw until sated? Well, I'm merely stating I'm not there yet."

Draco frowned at her words. "Granger…I don't want to fuck around with you."

Hermione felt her heart drop in her chest – _oh crap_, she had put herself out there and he had completely shot her down. Ignoring the shooting pains filling her chest, Hermione decided to go with blasé. "Oh…okay, well I hardly think Neil will place us together on another mission – so no hard feelings…"

Draco shook her. "Bloody hell, Granger – don't go all cold on me again. I meant…" He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair; if Hermione didn't know better she would think he was nervous.

"It's okay, Draco." She said, saving him from an embarrassing explanation, even though she desperately wanted to hear it. She was a masochist and needed Draco to put in plain words exactly why he didn't want her. It was so typical of her – she decided she wanted to be with Draco the minute he decides not to want her. Her lungs felt devoid of air as he continued.

"No it's not okay. What I'm trying to say is – I don't want to _just_ fuck you." Hermione frowned at him as he huffed in exasperation. "Why is this so hard?"

Hermione just sat there; sure the look on her face indicated he was a lunatic. She had no idea what he was trying to say now; and wanted to save herself from further embarrassing clarifications which would most likely end up with him saying – _I can't screw a Mudblood_. "Seriously…"

"Shut it, Granger – you always did talk too much." He ignored Hermione's grunt of annoyance. "I like you – have for a while now; against my own better judgement."

"Oh that's real nice." She retorted with a small smile, her stomach jumping in excitement. _He liked her?_

"Oh bollocks." He said as he lifted her back onto his lap so she was straddling him. Hermione looked down into his grey eyes; the firelight flickering around them and the beginnings of dawn trying to creep through the curtains. "Just – date me, Granger – for a while. No pressure; I know you want to keep it casual; whatever pace you're comfortable with…"

She cut off his almost incoherent ramblings with a kiss; the whole time she tried to keep the smile off her face. He liked her – Draco actually liked her in return. Crap – she hadn't really thought where this could lead. The Wizarding world would be in an almost uproar they were dating. The press would hound them at first; she would once again be under public scrutiny. Could she do it?

Draco's tongue slid between her lips and she felt the rush run through her veins again. Gods what this man could reduce her to; a bundle of nerves wound so tightly she was liable to come with one swipe of his tongue. Her decision was the easiest thing in the world.

"Yes." She whispered against his lips; finally listening to her heart and letting her brain and fears come in a slow second. The relief she felt was immense and she was almost giddy with the unknown future she had began to carve out for herself.

Draco opened his eyes again and stared at her; then smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist."

Hermione hit him on the back and grinned at his laughter. "You conceited, arrogant, uptight, rich freaking pra…." He cut off her rant with another bone-melting kiss, which Hermione returned with equal amounts of lust; happier than she had been in years.

Much later, Hermione couldn't believe Draco's prophecy had come true. She didn't leave his bed for almost a month – then after that; they tried hers.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: **That's it guys! I truly hoped you all enjoyed my little story; it was so much fun to write - I love these two together. Much more interesting than the canon pairings!**

**As always, I have a huge virtual hug for everyone who took the time to read and review this story - seriously, I can never explain how amazing and humbled I feel from some of your wonderful words - and the few of you who have been with me from my first story till now - you are the best! And also some of the quirky (pm) conversations I have also had in the last month - it cracks me up in a good way :) I also need to thank a few of you who have turned off the PM messaging - I couldn't thank you personally for the kind words - so thank you!**

**And to all of you who have alerted, read and favourited this story and me - I also thank you for making** **me smile and making me want to write more stories!** **(I also** **tend to over**** thank people - _you don't say!_)**

**Well until next time - I bid you farewell - stay safe, happy and make sure you smile as much as you can! :)**


End file.
